JUST ANOTHER BUSY DAY
by ColHogan
Summary: Disclaimer: The character of Jack Williams is not mine. Story idea from ONE IN EVERY CROWD. Hogan and his men have a full day ahead of them. But then, Williams escapes from England seeking revenge on Hogan. Due to posting problems, there are 14 chapters.


**Chapter 1 -- Revenge on the Mind**

Williams had finally arrived back in Germany. Having broken out of that dreary, rotten English prison after being charged with and convicted of treason, and sentenced to 25 years, he only had one thing on his mind. And for 3 years, one thought consumed his every waking moment. And that one thought was getting revenge on the one man he believed responsible for him being in prison -- Colonel Robert E. Hogan.

It was bad enough Hogan had set him up to take the blame for escaping from the cooler in which Kommandant Wilhelm Klink had him incarcerated after he had been captured following his escape from camp. It also angered Williams that Hogan had set him up to take the blame for destroying the Germans' newest weapon, the S-5 field gun that at the time was sitting in Stalag 13 under the protection of the Kommandant.

But the final straw was when he had spilled his guts about Hogan's entire operation to that Luftwaffe Major Weber. He now suspected that Hogan had set that up as well. Weber had probably been somebody from the underground Hogan got to play the part. He had underestimated Hogan, but he wouldn't make that mistake again.

In fact, it was from the moment his sentence was announced that Williams began planning his escape and getting even with Hogan. And get even with Hogan he would! Williams reached inside his jacket pocket and let his fingers touch the cold steel of the pistols. Yessiree, Hogan would pay dearly. And if any of his men tried to stop him, even Carter who he called 'kid' out of genuine affection for the young man, it would be just too, too bad for them.

Hogan was all he could think about. He couldn't wait to wipe that smug grin off his face. In fact, he couldn't wait to see the look on Hogan's face when the two of them came face-to-face. He was certain that by now London possibly had discovered he had escaped and sent a message to Hogan, informing him of his escape. But it didn't matter whether Hogan knew or not, for he would risk recapture, even death, to see to the death of Colonel Hogan!

**Chapter 2 -- How it all Begins**

Colonel Robert E. Hogan, was Senior POW officer of Stalag 13 and leader of the underground in the area. His Code Name was Papa Bear. Hogan was reading the message his radioman, Sergeant James Kinchloe, known as 'Kinch' to his friends, had handed him. When he finished, he looked the other members of his small unit, Englander Corporal Peter Newkirk, Frenchman Corporal Louie LeBeau, and Sergeant Andrew Carter were waiting for him to tell them what the mission was.

Hogan sighed. "Kinch, radio London and tell them message received and acknowledged."

"Right away, Colonel," Kinch replied, tapping out Hogan's reply quickly.

"What does it say, Colonel ?" asked LeBeau. The eagerness for action in his eyes. "A little sabotage? A little bombing? Or perhaps getting someone out of Germany?"

"I hope it requires blowing something up,' chimed in Carter. "I **love** blowing up something. I get such a kick outta watching something go **BOOM**!!"

Newkirk just rolled his eyes. "Why don't you two just pipe down and give the Colonel a chance to read the bleedin' message. Blimey!!"

Kinch could only grin at the exchange. Even though Newkirk was often short with Carter he knew that Newkirk didn't mean anything by it, because the two men were close friends. Like the others, he, too, couldn't wait for action. Things had been kind of slow lately. Even the Colonel was going a little 'stir crazy' from the inactivity.

Hogan, a lazy smile on his face, looked at his men.

"London wants us to blow up a secret ammunitions factory in Hammelburg. It seems the Krauts are using it as a cover for its real purpose which is the manufacturing of warheads for their guided missiles."

"Blimey, Carter," Newkirk said slapping Carter on the back. "Looks like you're gonna get your big boom after all."

Everybody shared in the laughter.

"Any idea how we're going to do it, mon Colonel?" asked LeBeau.

Hogan ran a hand over his black hair. "I'm not sure yet, LeBeau." Folding his arms, Hogan appeared lost in thought. The others could tell by their Colonel's expression that the wheels were already turning in his head.

Suddenly, Kinch's radio came alive. A message was being received.

Putting on his headset, Kinch hastily began writing the message.

"Holy Cow!" he mumbled.

"What's Holy Cow, Kinch?" asked Newkirk.

"Holy Cow!" Kinch repeated.

"Enough with the Holy Cows," groaned LeBeau.

"Pipe down!" ordered Hogan. "Let Kinch finish taking the message, will you."

Kinch removed his headset. "Colonel, we've got big trouble," he said.

LeBeau snatched the message from Kinch before Hogan could see it. He read it quickly. "Sacre Chat!" he exclaimed, eyes widening.

"Sacre Chat?" asked Carter, puzzled. "What does sacre chat mean?"

LeBeau gave him a dirty look, handing the message to the Colonel. "Sacre Chat is Holy Cow in French."

Hogan read the message. A look of deep concern appeared on his face.

"Remember Jack Williams?" Kinch asked the others.

"How could anyone forget that bloody bastard!" Newkirk said, disgusted. From the expressions on the faces of the others, Kinch could tell that they all remembered Williams as well. And it wasn't fondly.

"What about him?" asked Carter.

"According to London, he escaped from an English prison 3 weeks ago," Hogan told them. "And he's possibly heading back to Germany and Stalag 13."

LeBeau, Carter, Kinch and Newkirk exchanged troubled looks. It was apparent they were all thinking the same thing. If London's information was accurate, it could only mean one thing. Williams was coming after Colonel Hogan.

And they're just getting around to telling us **now** about that bastard escaping 3 bloody weeks ago!" Newkirk was angry. "Blimey!!"

"Colonel, how can London be sure Williams is coming back here?" asked Carter. "I mean, he'd be crazy to come back here considering he tried to sell us out to the Krauts."

"And he would have, too," added LeBeau, "if it hadn't been for the Colonel's plan."

"It seems Williams exchanged places with another prisoner and then escaped," Kinch said. "Nobody noticed the difference until recently. All he kept talking about the entire time was Colonel Hogan."

"Colonel, this could interfere with our assignment to blow up that ammunition factory," explained Carter.

"No it doesn't," exclaimed Hogan, seriously. " London's made it quite clear that the ammunition factory goes, no matter what." A weary look appeared. He checked his watch. It was getting very late. He looked at his men. " Now listen up. This is an order. If anything happens to me, I want this mission carried out successfully. Understood?"

"But Colonel…." began Kinch.

"No buts," continued Hogan. "I don't want anything to interfere with this assignment. Now, I suggest you clean up down here and turn in. We all need to get a few hours sleep before roll call. Goodnight."

Hogan started climbing up the ladder that led up to the interior of the barracks.

"Goodnight, sir," said Carter & Kinch.

"Goodnight, Gov'nor," said Newkirk.

"Goodnight Colonel," said LeBeau.

Once Hogan was gone, they each exchanged troubled expressions that expressed what each of them was thinking.

"Do you believe this?" LeBeau was disgusted. "London's more concerned about an ammunitions factory than the Colonel. And after all he's done for them."

"What are we gonna do, then?" asked Carter. "I mean, the Colonel did give us a direct order."

"And we're gonna carry out the mission," Newkirk explained. "But does that mean we have to just stand by and let that bastard Williams get a direct shot at the Gov'nor?"

"No way," chimed in LeBeau. "But what can we do about it?"

"The unfortunate thing is that Williams knows the locations of all of our tunnels," Carter murmured. "In fact, he knows our entire operation. He can come and go as he pleases."

"First things first," said LeBeau. " We have to make sure Colonel Hogan is never alone at any time, day or night except when he's in Klink's office."

"That means when the Kommandant wants to see him, someone will have to follow the Colonel to Klink's office and wait for him to leave," said Newkirk. "But what about when he's in the tunnels or in his quarters?"

"The tunnels are not a problem because he's never there alone anyway," said Kinch. "But the Colonel's quarters are another problem. I mean, we're in the barracks outside the Colonel's quarters and close by, but Williams could get at him through the window in his quarters."

Newkirk had an idea. "We'll all have to take turns standing guard, armed at night only, outside the Colonel's quarters until that bloody **bastard **is caught or….." he didn't finish.

"Or what?" asked Carter, genuinely confused.

Newkirk rolled his eyes in exasperation. He pointed his thumb and forefinger, shaped like a gun, at Carter. "Or…."

The others understood what Newkirk was saying. They would all do whatever was necessary to protect their Colonel. Each man knew they would willingly and gladly give their lives to protect that of the one man who meant more to each of them than anything. In addition, they each knew there was no room for failure, because the consequences was something none of them wanted to consider or think about.

**Chapter 3 -- A Plan Uncovered**

"Roll Call!! Roll Call!! All prisoners out of the barracks!! Raus!!" Sergeant Hans Schultz, the 300 pound guard's booming voice could be heard bellowing outside Barracks 2.

Most of the 14 prisoners exited the barracks and stood in formation in the bright sunshine. The only ones missing were Colonel Hogan, LeBeau and Newkirk.

"Colonel Hogaaaan!! LeBeau!! Newkirk!! Raus!!" Schultz, now exasperated, bellowed loudly.

LeBeau sauntered out of the barracks & got in formation. He hid a yawn by covering his mouth with the back of his hand. He was really tired from his first night of guard duty outside the Colonel's office window after relieving Newkirk in the wee hours of the morning .

"Morning, Schultzie," LeBeau forced a smile on his face. "How goes the war?"

"Don't be a wise guy, cockroach!! Where is Colonel Hogan? Where is Newkirk?"

"Right here, Schultz," Hogan replied as he joined the formation, followed by a very tired Newkirk who was stretching his arms.

Schultz began counting each prisoner with Colonel Hogan being the last. Schultz could relax. All fourteen men were there. Turning around, Schultz spotted Kommandant Wilhelm Klink coming out of his office and quickly striding towards him. He saluted Klink.

"Herr Kommandant, all prisoners present and accounted for."

Klink returned the salute. "Very good, Schultz. Dismissed!"

"Jawohl, Herr Kommandant!!" Schultz turned and faced the prisoners.

"Dismissed!" Schultz walked away.

Once Klink and Schultz were out of hearing range, Hogan leaned against the barracks, arms folded. He was surrounded by his men.

"Newkirk, LeBeau, it seems you boys had a busy night last night," Hogan didn't look at either of them.

"What are you talking about, sir?" asked Newkirk.

"I didn't leave my bunk all night," piped in LeBeau.

Hogan now stared at both men, displeasure showing on his face. "Even though you were whispering, I heard you both outside my window last night." Moments later, his face softened. "Look, I appreciate your concern and what you're trying to do, but it stops **now**!! This mission is too important to be jeopardized by you worrying about me."

"May I speak frankly, sir?" Newkirk asked.

"Of course."

"I think I speak for all of us when I say that without you, not only will this mission fail, but there will be no future for any of us or this operation. We all decided that you will not be left alone day or night except when you're in Klink's office. And we'll also be taking turns standing guard outside your office window at night, and each of us will be armed during that time."

Hogan was now angry. "Look…."

"No, **you** **look**, Colonel," Kinch knew he was pushing things by not only cutting Hogan off in mid-sentence, but in speaking to him in this tone of voice. "Blowing up that ammunitions factory's important and we'll be there to carry it out! But, the success of this mission means **nothing** to us if something happens to you. You're our leader and we need you."

"They're right, Colonel," Carter said softly. "Meaning no disrespect, but if you're giving us a **direct order **to not protect you from Williams, then you might as well court-marshal all of us right now because we will **not** obey that order," There were tears beginning to form in Carter's eyes. "You are our commanding officer and our friend. Besides, you are more important to us than any mission." He nudged LeBeau.

"You'd do the same for any one of us, Colonel, and you know you would. So don't order us to choose between you and an ammunitions factory because it's no contest … we would choose you."

"What we're all trying to say, Colonel," added Newkirk, "Is you mean a lot to us and we don't intend to lose you without a fight."

Hogan was deeply moved by their sincere words and realized the depth of their affection for him. But despite that, he couldn't allow their actions to continue. He sighed.

"Look, I'm a big boy and can handle myself where Williams is concerned. Okay? So, let **me **worry about him. I promise I'll be careful."

"Colonel, how can you protect yourself from someone who knows our entire operation inside and out?" Carter murmured. "He also know the locations of all of our tunnels."

That thought was something that had not been lost on Hogan. He thought for a second. "Kinch, I want you and Newkirk to rig some kind of alarm system to the entrance of the emergency tunnel. At least it will alert us if someone tries to enter without us knowing about it."

"Right away, Colonel," said Kinch. As he and Newkirk disappeared into the barracks, Hogan saw Schultz's rotound figure approaching.

"Colonel Hogan….."

"What is it, Schultz?"

"Kommandant Klink wants to see you in his office right away."

"Later Schultz. I'm kinda busy right now."

"Busy? Busy doing what?"

" Well, you see Schultz, we were kind of planning our escape when you interrupted," Hogan had that familiar twinkle in his eyes. He loved busting Schultz's chops.

Schultz was exasperated. "Please, Colonel Hogan," he begged. "I am to escort you to the Kommandant's office right away."

"In a minute, Schultz. I told you we're planning our escape. Now you can either give me a minute and wait over there, or you can stand here and listen to what we're saying."

"I wait for you over there," said Schultz, walking away to the side where he couldn't hear anything Hogan and his men were saying.

Hogan grinned slyly. He figured he had tortured Schultz enough. Before he left to meet with Klink, Hogan glanced at Carter and LeBeau. "Just remember what I said."

"Yes, sir," said Carter.

"Oui, mon Colonel."

He joined Schultz. "Lead the way, Schultz," he said.

Watching the Colonel and Schultz walk away, Carter nudged LeBeau who, keeping a reasonable distance, followed the Colonel to Klink's office while Carter sat down on the bench outside barracks 2, watching.

Walking up the stairs to the Kommandant's office, Hogan glanced over his shoulder and was not surprised to see he was being followed, though at a distance. He shook his head, anger forming at his orders being disobeyed. But, he'd deal with it afterwards. He followed Schultz into the building.

LeBeau sat down on the steps of the Kommandant's office to wait. He knew the Colonel had seen him and he had sensed the anger forming in Hogan. He knew they were all in for it when the Colonel got back.

**Chapter 4 -- The Threat Becomes Real**

Entering Klink's office, Schultz saluted the Kommandant. "Herr Kommandant, Colonel Hogan's here as you requested."

Klink returned the salute to his Sergeant-at-arms. "Thank you, Schultz. Dismissed." Then he looked at the Colonel. "Thank you for coming so quickly, Colonel Hogan."

Hogan grinned mischievously at the Kommandant. He could read Klink like a book.

"I always drop everything when my Kommandant calls," Hogan explained sarcastically. "What can I do for you?"

"Colonel Hogan, you will please pass the word to your men. I have to attend an important staff meeting in Berlin. I will be leaving in the morning right after roll call. A Major Ernst Hildebrand will be in charge during my absence."

"How long will you be gone, sir?" Hogan casually made his way to the window and, parting the curtains, glanced out and saw LeBeau sitting on the steps. As angry as he was at this disobedience of his orders, he couldn't condemn his men for their loyalty.

"I will be gone for one week. Hogan, what are you looking at?"

"Nothing, Colonel. You were saying something about a Major Hildebrand?"

"Yes, Hogan. Major Hildebrand will be in charge during my absence. " He then wiggled a finger at Hogan. "And I want no funny business by either you or your men. Do I make myself clear, Hogan?"

"Crystal, sir."

"Good." He saluted Hogan. "Dismissed."

Hogan returned the salute. As he started out the door, he stopped and turned.

"Kommandant?"

Klink looked up. "What is it Hogan? It better be important because I have a lot of work to do before I leave."

"I just wanted to ask you if you could bring back some souvenirs for the men, sir. I know they'd get a real kick out of it knowing their Kommandant remembered them while in Berlin."

Klink pointed to the open door. "Get out!!"

"Spoil sport," Hogan murmured, closing the door behind him.

LeBeau got to his feet when the Colonel emerged from Klink's office. "Let's go, LeBeau." Even though his voice was calm, LeBeau knew Hogan was seething inside. But he didn't care. The Colonel could court-marshal them, yell at them, have them locked up in the cooler or lock them in the tunnel for all he cared. **Nothing **must happen to Colonel Hogan.

Approaching the barracks, they saw Kinch, Newkirk and Carter waiting outside. They took one look at Hogan's face and knew right away what was coming.

"Inside!!" Hogan ordered, his voice cold.

Once inside, Hogan faced the four of them, arms folded. "**This** **bodyguard act ends now**!!" he yelled. "**And that's an order**!! " He then looked at each of them separately. "If I see one more person following me around or camping outside my window at night, I'll not only have that person court-marshaled, but I'll ask Klink to put them in the cooler for the duration of the war!! Do I make myself clear this time?"

Carter, Newkirk and Kinch exchanged troubled looks that didn't escape the eyes of Hogan or LeBeau.

"You might want to rethink your decision, sir," said Newkirk, deep concern on his face.

"What's going on?" asked LeBeau. He felt something was very wrong.

"Something happen I should know about?" Hogan asked, his anger now gone.

"Well, sir, Kinch and I rigged up a bell to the inside entrance of the emergency tunnel to let us know if someone entered, like you asked."

"So what is the problem?"

Newkirk and Kinch exchanged looks. "You better tell 'im, Kinch."

Kinch was as nervous as Newkirk. "Newkirk and I thought we'd test the alarm system to see if it worked before we left, and it works fine. But…." he hesitated.

"But what?!" Hogan's anger was building again. "Out with it!!"

"When we got back into the barracks, we noticed something attached to your office door that wasn't there before," said Newkirk. Pulling the folded paper from his pocket, he handed it to the Colonel. Hogan unfolded the paper and read the message with LeBeau looking over his shoulder. The message was only 3 sentences.

'HOGAN, YOU WILL DIE IN 72 HOURS. YOUR MEN CANNOT PROTECT YOU FROM ME. I'LL BE SEEING YOU SOON. WILLIAMS.'

"Near as we could tell," said Kinch, "Williams somehow not only got into camp, but into the barracks which means he got into the tunnel despite our alarm."

Hogan was lost in thought. This latest bit of news had caught him completely off guard. What Kinch had said was indeed a possibility. Hogan hoped that was what it meant, because the other possibility was something he didn't want to even consider.

"That's one possibility, Kinch," he said. "But there could also be another possibility."

"What would that be, Gov'nor?" asked Newkirk.

"That we have a traitor in our barracks who's helping Williams."

"What do you want us to do, mon Colonel?" asked LeBeau.

"I'll tell you what I want you to do. Carter, I want you to prepare 6 of your best bombs with delayed action fuses. Newkirk, we're gonna need some Gestapo uniforms for you, myself and Carter. LeBeau, we'll need a truck from the motor pool." Hogan sighed. "Klink's going to Berlin for a staff meeting tomorrow. He'll be gone for a week. A Major Ernst Hildebrand is going to be acting Kommandant. Kinch, radio London, tell them we'll take care of that ammunitions factory in 72 hours. Also, ask them for any information they have on this Major Hildebrand. Tell them to rush it. Then radio the underground, ask for one of their men, Code Name Otto. Tell him to come tonight to the regular rendezvous place at 2300 hours. When he arrives, I want LeBeau to meet him and bring him though the tunnel."

"Begging the Colonel's pardon," said Newkirk, "You covered everything except that bloody bastard Williams and if we have a traitor in our midst."

Hogan looked at each of his men. "You all have you assignments," he said quietly. "I suggest you get started. I'll be in my office."

The Colonel opened the door and disappeared inside closing the door behind him, leaving his men standing looking at the closed door with confusion, concern and worry.

**Chapter 5 -- Hogan Makes a Decision**

Alone in his office, Hogan stretched out on his lower bunk. He couldn't allow his men to see how rattled he really was by the message Williams had sent. If he showed any fear he knew his men would pick up on it right away, and since they could see right through him, they would be afraid and not be able to concentrate on what they had to do. And lack of concentration could be fatal for any or all of them.

There were 14 men in barracks 2 and the only ones he trusted completely and with his life were LeBeau, Kinch, Carter and Newkirk. But that left 9 others, any of whom could be a traitor. He even had to admit to himself that he was a bit afraid that he would be murdered at any time before the mission was completed, and nothing could be done to prevent it. But even though he was afraid to die, he was more afraid for his men and whoever else might get hurt should this Williams thing come to a head. He had to make sure their operation continued and didn't die with him. But if he did die before their mission was completed , he had to make sure his final orders were carried out. He got up and sat down at his desk. He removed several sheets of writing paper, an envelope and a pen from the middle desk drawer and began to write….

'I, COLONEL ROBERT E. HOGAN, DO HEREBY LEAVE THE FOLLOWING ORDERS WHICH ARE TO BE CARRIED OUT IN THE EVENT OF MY DEATH….'

Half an hour later, Hogan finished folding all 5 sheets of paper and placed them in the envelope. Four of the sheets were addressed to each man separately, the last one listed what his final orders were to be. He sealed it, then addressed the envelope: 'TO KINCH, CARTER, LEBEAU AND NEWKIRK. TO BE OPENED ONLY IN THE EVENT OF MY DEATH.' He then placed the envelope in the middle desk drawer. He would give it to Kinch first chance he got. After all, he'd seen to it that Kinch would be in command upon his death. He knew Kinch could handle everything the same way he would himself.

Now that he had seen to it that things would continue after he was gone, Hogan could concentrate on the upcoming mission.

There was a knock on his door.

"Come in."

Kinch opened the door. "Colonel, I contacted London about Hildebrand. They're sending all information within the hour. I also let them know we'll be taking care of the ammunitions factory within 72 hours. I then contacted the underground. Otto will be at the rendezvous place at 2300 hours. I passed the word to LeBeau. He said to tell you he'll meet Otto and bring him here."

"And Carter and Newkirk?"

"Carter's working on what he says will be 6 of his greatest bombs," Kinch had to chuckle at that. "And Newkirk said to tell you the uniforms will be ready on time."

Hogan smiled. He knew when he selected Kinch to replace him should he not survive he'd selected the right man.

"Good. Kinch, I want to talk with you for a moment."

"Sure, Colonel."

"Close the door."

Kinch did as he was instructed. He sensed something was troubling the Colonel.

"What's wrong, Colonel?"

Hogan opened the middle drawer of his desk and took out the envelope. He handed it to Kinch. "Everything's covered in here."

Kinch read what was printed on the outside of the envelope. He looked questioningly at the Colonel.

"Don't say anything to the others," Hogan explained solemnly." Should the situation arise, I believe the contents of that envelope will cover everything. But one thing I will let you know is that if anything happens to me, I want you to take command."

"Colonel, begging your pardon. I could never do the job you can."

"I believe you can, Sergeant…Kinch. I would feel better knowing that someone who thinks like me will be in charge."

"Yes, sir. I'll do my best to make you proud."

"You don't have to make me proud, Kinch, because I already am. Proud to have you on my team and as a friend."

"Thank you, sir. I feel the same way about you."

"Just remember, Kinch. This stays between us until the appropriate time. Understood?"

"Yes, sir." Kinch stuffed the envelope in his jacket pocket.

"Good. That's all. I'm gonna catch a few hours sleep until it's time. Wake me when Otto arrives."

"Yes, sir." Kinch closed the door softly.

Alone again, Hogan stretched out on his bunk, hands clasped behind his head.

Who could Williams inside help be? There were 9 men. Who was it? Was there one man who stood out to Hogan more than the others? Hogan went over each man in his mind. There was Jackson, Davis, Mason, Carson, Houlihan, Morgan, Carlyle, Jefferson and Allen. None of them had really been what Hogan would call friendly with Williams when he was there, so why would one of them help him now? Thinking back, Carter was probably the closest thing to what could be called a 'friend' where Williams was concerned. But then, Carter tried to see good in everybody, even someone like Williams who was nearly successful in selling out Hogan and his men to the Krauts.

Which one? Was it possible there was more than one?

There was a knock on the door.

"Come in."

The office door opened partially. LeBeau looked in.

"Mon Colonel, we'll have the truck when you need it in 72 hours."

"Thanks LeBeau."

"You're welcome," LeBeau started to leave but hesitated. "Colonel, can I ask you a question?"

"Sure." Hogan raised himself up on one elbow and waited.

"What will we do with Williams when we catch him?"

"Well, we'll turn him over to the underground who will see that he's returned to England to serve the rest of his sentence. And if he **does** have someone here who is helping him, then that person will also be sent to England and tried as a traitor. Why does you ask?"

LeBeau chose his words carefully. "It seems to us, Colonel, that if Williams escaped once, he might try again. And if you're lucky this time, you might not be as lucky the next time. Also, he knows our operation. We were discussing this earlier outside and we think the only way to make sure he never threatens you again is to…." he didn't finish.

Hogan had an idea where LeBeau was going and he didn't like it.

"LeBeau, we are not cold-blooded murderers. Yes, we occasionally have been forced, at times, to take lives. But that was only if it meant our survival. Leave the cold-blooded murder to the Gestapo. That's **not **what we are or what this operation is about. Do you understand?"

"Oui, Colonel." LeBeau smiled faintly and closed the door.

Hogan laid down again. He was ashamed to admit even to himself that the thought of killing Williams had crossed his mind also. But he dismissed it. As he had told LeBeau, that's not what they were about or what their operation was about. No, Williams would be returned to England….if possible.

Before long, Hogan didn't know anything as sleep overtook him.

**Chapter 6 -- Hogan's Dream or Reality**

_Hogan felt someone's unannounced presence in his office. Normally a light sleeper, it only took him a few seconds to open his eyes, and another 2 or 3 seconds to focus on his surroundings. His eyes finally landed on the person standing beside his bunk. Even though it was dark, he knew immediately who it was._

"_Williams!!"_

"_Hello, Hogan. Glad to see you didn't forget me." There was a smirk on his face._

_It was then that Hogan noticed the German luger in Williams hand._

_A look of disgust appeared on Hogan's face. "How could I forget a bastard like you?"_

_Williams' smirk faded. "Don't irritate me, Hogan. I'd hate your last minutes to end before I'm ready to kill you. Now get up!!"_

_As Hogan slowly got to his feet, Williams backed up, keeping just out of Hogan's reach. Reaching behind him, he locked the door of Hogan's office. "This will make sure we're not disturbed." He then moved away from the door and stood in from of the bunk bed, making sure Hogan was standing in front of the window._

"_Just __**how**__ did you get in here, Williams? I know you aren't bright enough to move around this camp by yourself."_

_Williams smirked again. "That was the fun part, Hogan. Y' see, I had help. And don't bother asking who because it won't matter….not to you anyway."_

_Hogan glared at Williams. "And just what do you have in mind for my men after you're finished with me?"_

"_I have no problem telling you. After you're dead, I intend to expose your entire operation to the Krauts. And this time you won't be able to save your men."_

_Hogan felt himself becoming physically ill. "You're despicable, Williams." _

"_Thanks for the compliment, Hogan. But now, the time has come to say goodbye."_

_There was a sudden knock on the door._

"_Who is it?" Hogan asked._

"_It's Newkirk, sir."_

"_What is it, Newkirk?"_

"_Just thought you'd want to know the uniforms will be completed in a few hours."_

"_Good. But there's really no rush to get it done." Hogan hoped Newkirk had picked up on the code and get the others._

_Williams aimed his luger directly at Hogan's head. "Y' know, I don't even think I'd mind being recaptured and going back to prison, as long as I know you're dead. S' long, Hogan." Williams finger tightened on the trigger._

_Suddenly, there was excessive pounding on the door._

"_Colonel, are you okay?!" It was LeBeau._

"_Colonel, why's the door locked?!" It was Carter. _

"_Open up, Gov'nor!!" Newkirk quickly realized Hogan was in trouble and needed help. He had quickly rounded up the others. "Williams, you bloody bastard!! You lay one finger on the Colonel and we'll hunt you down if it takes __**forever**__!!"_

"_C'mon guys!!" It was Kinch. "Break the door open!!"_

_The sound of bodies slamming against the door repeatedly and the door starting to give under the assault was not lost on either man._

_Now it was Hogan's turn to smirk. "How long do you think it'll be __before they break in here? Give it up."_

_The door was starting to give._

"_One more rush should do it!!" said Newkirk. "Let's go!!_

_The door flew open. Hogan's men piled into their Colonel's office, lunging at Williams. Kinch was the first to reach him, but not before Williams was able to fire a single shot at Hogan. The Colonel slumped to the floor, unmoving, shot in the head._

"_**NOOOOOOOOOO**__!! " The anguished screams came from LeBeau & Carter. They both raced to their injured Colonel and knelt beside him. Carter had tears staining his cheeks while LeBeau was fighting to keep from crying. He checked for a pulse and found none. Shattered, he looked up at Kinch who was securely restraining Williams, and Newkirk who was frozen in place, holding Williams' gun in his hand._

"_Is he…?" Newkirk asked, his voice hoarse. _

_There was no response._

"_Louie? Is Colonel Hogan…?" Kinch struggled to get the words out._

"_Oui," LeBeau said softly, the tears beginning to fall. He glared at Williams, shaking with rage. "Colonel Hogan is dead!!" _

Hogan awoke with a start, his face bathed in sweat. He sat up in bed. It had been a bad dream. More of a nightmarish dream. He looked around his office. All was as it should be. But that was of small comfort. He looked at his hands and saw them shaking uncontrollably. _Hogan, get a grip._

There was a knock on the door.

Hogan knew he had to gather himself quickly before whoever was knocking was allowed to enter. He took a couple of deep breaths, trying to regain his composure.

Someone knocked on the door again.

"Come in."

The door cracked open. Newkirk looked inside.

"You all right Colonel?"

"I'm fine, Newkirk. Thanks for asking. What time is it?"

Newkirk paused a moment. The Colonel looked pale. He checked his watch. "It's about ten-thirty. LeBeau's getting ready to leave and meet Otto." He kept his eyes on the Colonel. Something was not right with him.

But he knew Hogan well enough to know he would talk about what was wrong when he was ready and not before.

"Good." Hogan was beginning to regain control of his emotions. He got up. "How's Carter doing with the bombs?"

"You know Carter, sir. He's on cloud nine every time he has to come up with a bomb."

"I know. Newkirk, check with Kinch and see if he's received any info from London on Hildebrand."

"Right away, sir."

Hogan smiled as he put on his bomber jacket and zipped it up half-way. Grabbing his crush cap off the desk, he put it on his head and followed him out into the barracks area. He watched Newkirk disappear down the ladder leading to the tunnel area. Alone, Hogan grabbed his coffee cup off the table and poured some coffee. It was then he realized his hands were still unsteady. He wondered if he had been able to convince Newkirk he was okay. He took a sip of his coffee. He had to control his fear of dying without seeing this mission to its completion. He didn't want to die. Not like this. He took another sip of coffee. He knew he could rely on his men to see things continue to run smoothly. He had seen to it. Preparations for the mission were underway. The only thing left, in his opinion, was who was the possible traitor.

He took another sip of coffee. He thought about the dream. He wondered if this dream was his mind's way of telling him that he was living on borrowed time and that it was growing short. He finished his coffee and poured another cup. He was so engrossed in his thought he didn't hear Carter and Newkirk come into the barracks.

"Colonel, the bombs are finished and ready to go," said Carter softly.

"Good. Did LeBeau get out okay?"

"Yes, sir."

"Good." Hogan noticed they were watching him very closely. "Something wrong?"

Newkirk hesitated. "Are you okay, Colonel?"

Hogan finished his coffee. He eyed each man before finally resting on Newkirk. Apparently the Englishman hadn't been fooled earlier. It was also apparent he had told the others.

"I'm all right."

"If you say so, sir," said Newkirk. "Colonel, if there **was** something wrong, would you come to us as you would expect us to come to you with a problem?"

"Of course. But there's nothing wrong." Hogan would never tell them about the dream and how much it had rattled him. "Wait a minute. I take that back. Newkirk, Carter, do either of you have any candidates as far as who the likeliest person might be as far as a possible traitor?"

"That's a tough one, Gov'nor," Newkirk replied thoughtfully. "I mean, Williams was hardly what you would call the sociable type."

"I know," Hogan added.

"In fact," Newkirk continued, "The only person he ever really had any contact with was Carter."

Hogan turned to Carter. "Carter, any ideas?"

"Well, only once did I ever see Williams hanging out with Chris Jackson."

Hogan's eyes narrowed a bit. "Jackson? He doesn't strike me as the type of person Williams would associate with. But then again…." he didn't finish his thought as Kinch entered the room from the tunnel. He had several papers in his hands. He gave them to the Colonel. "Here's the scoop you wanted on Hildebrand, sir. This is everything London has on him, and it isn't much. It's almost as if the guy didn't exist before recently."

The Colonel scanned the papers. "Did LeBeau get back yet?",

Kinch checked his watch. "He's only been gone twenty minutes, sir. Don't worry about LeBeau, Colonel. He'll be okay."

"I know," Hogan sighed wearily. "It's just that I worry when one of my men is out alone."

Kinch understood what Hogan was saying. The Colonel was very protective when it came to his men. If a mission was extremely dangerous, he would handle it himself rather than send one of them. Kinch knew it wasn't because Hogan didn't think they could handle it, but because the Colonel refused to risk something happening to anyone but himself if he thought a mission was too dangerous. In fact, Kinch sometimes wished the Colonel would let them take some of the load off him so things would be easier for him. But he knew Hogan would never do that.

"Newkirk, I want you to start a rumor that Williams has been captured," said Hogan. "And let it slip that he's naming people who are helping him in order to make a deal for himself."

The three men looked at each other. "What will that accomplish, Colonel?" asked Kinch.

Hogan poured another cup of coffee. He grinned slyly. "If you were helping someone and were a traitor, and you heard that person had been caught and was talking….wouldn't you try your best to get away before you yourself were caught?"

"Smashing idea, Colonel!!" said Newkirk. "Consider it done."

Just then the slight 'ding' of the alarm Kinch and Newkirk had installed was heard. Everybody froze. Someone had entered the tunnel.

"That's probably LeBeau and Otto," said Hogan.

"Yeah, maybe….." Newkirk commented. The three men hurriedly reached under mattresses and inside the hidden compartments of wooden benches to retrieve hidden pistols. They all stood in front of the Colonel waiting to see who was coming into the barracks.

**Chapter 7 -- A FULL PLATE**

The lower bunk raised up exposing the tunnel entrance. As the men nervously waited for the worst, they relaxed when the saw LeBeau climb up the ladder followed by a man dressed wearing black pants, shoes, tie and overcoat. They recognized the man as Fredrick Mueller, member of the underground, Code Name Otto. Climbing into the barracks, Otto hesitated at the sight of his friends, armed.

"Any problems, LeBeau?" asked Hogan.

"None, Colonel."

Newkirk, Kinch & Carter all replaced their guns back in their hiding places and sat down at the long table.

"How are you, Otto?" Hogan and Otto shook hands. "Want some coffee?"

"Fine and no thank you, Colonel."

Otto had been a member of the underground resistance for four years and was introduced thru a mutual acquaintance to Colonel Robert Hogan and his men. Over time, he had become very fond of the Colonel and it was because of that close knit relationship with the Colonel and his men that all underground members would do anything to protect Papa Bear as he would them.

As Otto sat down, he sensed the tension in the air. "Is something going on, Colonel?" he asked.

"Nothing you need to concern yourself with," said Hogan. "Thanks for coming on short notice."

Otto smiled. "When Papa Bear calls and asks for Otto…Otto comes. How can I be of help?"

Hogan put his right foot on a bench, resting his arms on his knee.

"We're going to blow up the Hammelburg ammunitions factory in 48 hours. I'm going to need six of your best men with automatic weapons in case we run into problems. We'll radio you when we're ready."

"We will be ready," Otto replied.

"Good. LeBeau, see Otto out of the tunnel."

"Oui, mon Colonel."

As Otto started following LeBeau down the ladder into the tunnel, he gave Hogan a thoughtful and concerned look.

"Colonel, I feel a tension in this room that normally isn't here. Are you **sure** there's nothing else the underground can help you with?"

Hogan gave Otto a lopsided grin. There was an unspoken understanding that passed between them. "Nothing we can't handle. Thanks Otto."

"Anytime, Colonel." Otto disappeared into the tunnel area.

Hogan's eyes shifted to each of the other men. He didn't say anything. After a few minutes, they were rejoined by LeBeau.

"Otto get away okay?"

"Oui."

Hogan could only nod. He remained silent.

The four men exchanged concerned looks. Something was definitely troubling their Colonel. He was unusually quiet and seemed almost depressed. It had even been obvious to Otto.

"Colonel," Kinch chose his words carefully. "It's obvious something's really bothering you. I wish you'd let us help."

Hogan looked at each man. Without answering Kinch's question, he turned and disappeared into his office, closing the door behind him, leaving LeBeau, Kinch, Newkirk and Carter staring at the closed door. They exchanged looks amongst themselves.

"Something's really eating at the Colonel," said Carter, worried.

"Figured that out all by yourself, did you, Andrew?" Newkirk was sarcastic. He lit a cigarette.

Kinch remembered the envelope Hogan had given him earlier. He thought he could tell the others something without violating the Colonel's confidence. He sighed wearily.

"I think I have an idea as to what may be troubling the Colonel," he kept his voice low.

LeBeau, Carter and Newkirk glared at Kinch, anger forming on their faces.

"And you didn't bloody well think it **important** enough to tell us anything?! That's just bloody marvelous!!"

Kinch motioned for Newkirk to keep his voice down.

"I promised the Colonel. **That's **why I didn't say anything before**, **Newkirk."

LeBeau's face softened. "Sorry, mon ami. We don't want you to violate the Colonel's confidence."

"I'm sorry, too, mate," Newkirk took a long drag on his cigarette. "This whole Williams' thing has got us all on edge."

"The Colonel gave me something to hold for him earlier this evening that's only to be opened in the event of his death," Kinch murmured.

The others were stunned at the news. It was a full minute before anybody could speak.

"Can you tell us what the Colonel gave you to hold for him?" asked LeBeau.

Kinch shook his head. "That I can't do without violating the Colonel's confidence. Sorry."

It was another full minute before Carter spoke up. There were tears forming in the young man's eyes.

"Kinch, do you think Colonel Hogan expects to die?"

The others looked at Carter in silence. He had said what was on each of their minds. And if Carter was correct, then they knew Colonel Hogan was going to die and there was nothing they could do about it.

**Chapter 8 -- Hogan Says Goodbye**

_Hogan couldn't sleep despite the sheer exhaustion he felt. Getting up, he strode to the window and, unlocking it, opened it to allow what slight breeze there was to come in. He knew it was forbidden to have the windows open at night, but he felt he was suffocating. He stood in front of the window and looked out at the compound._

_There was a knock on the door._

"_Come in," he remarked, not turning. It was probably LeBeau. The Frenchman had said he wanted to talk to him about something._

_Hogan heard the door open. He started to turn around when six shots were fired in succession into his body. Hogan, grimacing from the pain, collapsed to the floor. He saw the back of someone stepping over him and climbing out the open window. It was several minutes before he heard several pair of footsteps hurrying toward him._

"_**Colonel**__!!" it was Newkirk, who was the first to enter Hogan's office. He was followed by LeBeau who froze at the sight of the widening pool of blood beneath Hogan's body. Newkirk knelt beside the Colonel. Kinch and Carter stood just inside the room, frozen from shock and fear. _

"_It's bad!!" Newkirk looked up at the others. "I don't think he going to make it. He's losing too much blood." Gently, he managed to cushion the Colonel's head in his arms. "Colonel Hogan…." Newkirk felt his throat close. Tears were beginning to form._

"_Mon Colonel," LeBeau was crying also._

_Kinch chewed on his lower lip. He was fighting back tears._

_Carter was inconsolable. The tears fell freely as he watched his commanding officer lay dying before their eyes._

"_Newkirk…." Hogan whispered._

"_Don't try to talk, sir," Newkirk was surprised to find his voice._

"_LeBeau….Kinch…Carter…must….tell you…..all…." Hogan could feel his strength ebbing. Things were starting to get fuzzy. "…Must say…thank you…" He went limp._

"_Newkirk….is he…?" asked Carter._

"_I'm afraid he is…." Newkirk's voice was breaking. _

Hogan sat up with a start to find his face again bathed in sweat. Another dream. He ran a shaky hand over his damp black hair. He was now more certain than ever that the dreams were a premonition of foreboding. Looking at his watch, he noticed it was five hours before roll call.

The creaking noise of a door opening caught his attention. He reached under his pillow and grabbed his pistol. Even though he couldn't make out a human form, he definitely knew someone was standing in the doorway.

"Who's there?" Hogan's finger tightened on the trigger.

"It's only me, Colonel," said Kinch.

Hogan relaxed. He slowly got out of the bed and turned on the small desk lamp. Kinch saw the pistol in Hogan's hand and froze. Hogan, noticing Kinch's expression, saw him looking at the pistol in his hand. Hogan quickly lowered the pistol and put it back under his pillow.

"I know it's late, Colonel, but can I speak with you for a minute?"

"Sure. What is it?"

"LeBeau, Carter and Newkirk keep asking me questions about how strangely you've been acting lately, and I don't know what I should say to them."

Hogan sighed wearily. "I suspected they would." His men had a right to know. "Kinch, one hour before roll call wake LeBeau, Carter and Newkirk. I want you all in my office for a meeting."

"Yes, sir."

"Kinch…thanks."

"For what, Colonel?"

"For caring enough to be concerned."

"No problem, sir. You should get some rest. Goodnight."

"Goodnight."

Hogan decided after Kinch had left against trying to go back to sleep. As exhausted as he was, he knew he wouldn't be able to sleep anyway so what was the use. He decided to review the information he had from London on Major Hildebrand. He also needed the time to gather himself before he met with his men. In the three years he had shared barracks two with Kinch, LeBeau, Carter and Newkirk, they had all become very close; just like a family. His family. The four of them were probably closer to him than anyone. Hogan never allowed himself to get close to anyone. Getting close made the pain twice as worse if something went wrong. But it also meant a lonely existence. However, it was different with these men. These four accepted him as he was and for who he was. They were also his friends. He knew they cared about him as much as he cared about them, so much so that he knew each of them would gladly give his life for him as he for them. Also, Hogan knew his men could read him like a book. There was nothing he could hide from them. They knew him so well. And it was because they knew him so well that he decided to tell them he probably would not live to see the mission completed.

It saddened him that not only would he not be able to see the mission to its completion, but that he would not be able to protect them anymore. They would have to depend on and look after each other from here on.

Unlocking his office windows, Hogan opened them just a bit. He glanced out at the compound. His face was met with a cool early morning breeze. He sighed. He was so exhausted he could barely keep his eyes open.

Suddenly…..

_What was that?_ For a moment, Hogan thought he saw something or somebody outside. _Should I get my gun from under the pillow? What if I die before I meet with_ my _men?_

Sliding his hand under his pillow, his fingers touched the handle of the gun. Then he heard it again. A noise outside his window. He grabbed the pistol and slowly pushed the window open wider so he could look around. He saw nothing. But he was positive he heard something.

Or did he?

Hogan was beginning to think he was losing his mind. In his exhaustive state could his mind be playing tricks on him? He felt he was not only losing his mind, but losing control of himself, and that was something he did not like. Too many people were counting on him for him to start falling apart now.

But maybe that was part of Williams' plan before killing him. Gaslighting him first, thus, rendering him ineffective as leader of the underground and protector of his men.

It was beginning to become light out. Hogan, looking at his watch, saw there were 90 minutes before roll call. And the meeting with his men would be in thirty minutes. He closed and locked the windows, put the gun back under his pillow, and prepared for roll call.

Hogan was zipping up his bomber jacket when there was a knock on the door.

"Come in."

The door opened. Kinch, Carter, LeBeau and Newkirk entered. The men were stunned at the Colonel's appearance. He looked like he hadn't had any sleep for a week. But nobody pushed it.

"Kinch said you wanted to see us, Colonel," remarked Carter.

Hogan put on his crush cap. "I did, Carter. Close the door." Carter did as he was told.

Alone, Hogan folded his arms. He had to keep it together.

"Is something wrong, mon Colonel?" asked LeBeau.

Hogan sighed wearily. "What I have to say stays in this room. Understand?"

"Oui, Colonel."

"Yes, sir, Colonel."

"Righto, Gov'nor."

"Whatever you say, Colonel."

"I know you've all noticed I've been out of sorts lately. Well, there's a reason behind it. I believe there is a definite possibility that I will not be around for the mission tomorrow night."

The men exchanged troubled looks.

"For the last two nights," Hogan continued, "I have had the feeling someone has been watching me. I've also been hearing sounds outside my window at night."

"It wasn't any of us, Colonel," LeBeau protested.

"I know," said Hogan. "I've been keeping tabs. But the point is, I believe Williams will make his move soon. Very soon."

"Is that why you had a pistol in your hand when you heard me come in last night?" asked Kinch. The others were stunned.

" It was. I've been sleeping with it under my pillow." Hogan felt like he was going to collapse from exhaustion. He held onto the sides of his desk to avoid collapsing.

"So what are you asking us, Colonel?" murmured Carter.

"I never thought I'd ever say this when we have a mission coming up, but….." Hogan felt his emotions surfacing, and it took a few minutes for him to regain control again. "… should Williams get to me, contact Otto, scrub the mission, and get out fast!! I don't want my death to lead to your deaths or those of the underground. There's a good chance once I'm gone, Williams will find somebody who believes his story about our operation. And if it's not the Krauts then it could be the Gestapo. No mission is worth knowing my men are in trouble and I won't be around to protect them."

He paused and looked affectionately at each man standing before him. He also saw the same look of affection for him.

"I want you men to pack whatever you want to take with you when the time comes. Also, make sure any files, maps and important papers are burned and the radio and the tunnels rigged with explosives. Kinch knows where I keep important papers, codes and documents in my office. In addition, I want all the men to be evacuated. There can be **nothing** left behind to expose our operation."

"It'll be done, sir," Newkirk said softly.

"Two final points. One, I don't want **any** extraordinary means taken to save me. What will be will be. Save yourselves. Finally, there may not be a chance to say this later so I'll say it now. It's been a privilege serving as your commanding officer for these three years. Your friendship and loyalty means everything to me and I'll value it as long as I live. I just want to say thank you."

"That goes double for us, Colonel," LeBeau added. He paused momentarily. "And should things end badly, sir, there's something we'd like to give you."

That said, each man stood at attention, side by side, and saluted Hogan sharply.

With a grim smile on his face, Hogan returned the salute. He checked his watch.

"Let's get ready for roll call," he said.

**Chapter 9 -- THE NIGHTMARE IN DISGUISE**

"Achtung!!" Schultz's loud voice bellowed outside barracks 2. "All prisoners out for roll call!! Mach Schnell!!"

The men started leaving the barracks and standing in formation.

"Mach Schnell!!" ordered Schultz.

Hogan noticed Colonel Klink walking beside a tall, thin man dressed in a Luftwaffe Major's uniform. He knew this had to be Hildebrand. As Schultz counted each prisoner, Hogan found himself studying the Luftwaffe Major. There was something about him that was eerily familiar, but Hogan was unable to put his finger on exactly what.

"Schultz!! Report!!" said Klink.

"Herr Kommandant, all prisoners present and accounted for!!" Schultz saluted both Klink and Hildebrand.

"Excellent, Schultz," Klink returned the salute. He addressed the prisoners. "Gentlemen, as you are aware, I am leaving for Berlin right after roll call. Major Hildebrand will be taking over during my absence." Turning, Klink saluted the Major. "Major Hildebrand, do you wish to address your prisoners?"

"Danke, Kommandant." Hildebrand clasped his hands behind his back and bowed slightly to Klink. As Klink watched, the Major proceeded to walk past each man, but paused in front of Hogan. He stared at the Colonel coldly.

"And you are?"

"Colonel Robert Hogan, Senior POW officer."

Hildebrand smirked. "Ah yes, Colonel Hogan. I've heard quite a lot about you."

Hogan was still studying the Major. For some unexplained reason, a chill suddenly went down his spine. If he could just figure out why Hildebrand was having such an effect on him.

Hogan smiled lazily. "I hope you don't believe everything you hear."

"So, you like to make with the wisecracks, eh, Colonel?"

"I try my best."

Hildebrand got up in Hogan's face. He smirked wickedly.

"We'll have to break you out of that habit, Colonel. I may have to teach you some manners."

"I've been told I'm incorrigible."

"We shall see." Hildebrand looked at Schultz. "Sergeant Schultz, you may dismiss the men."

"Jawohl, Herr Major." Schultz saluted Hildebrand who after returning the salute, walked away with Klink who approached the car parked outside his office. He climbed in the back seat.

Schultz faced the prisoners. "Disssmissed!!"

Hogan was surrounded by his men as Schultz walked away. Hogan's eyes were still on Hildebrand. He didn't like the Major at all. He suspected the Major might be trouble, and they had enough to deal with already.

"Friendly bloke, isn't he?" Newkirk remarked. "Kinda makes you feel warm and fuzzy all over."

"What are we going to do about him, Colonel?" asked LeBeau. "We have enough going on without having to put up with this Bosche pig for a week!!"

Hogan folded his arms. "I'm not sure yet. We certainly don't need anything else to deal with at this time." Then, without warning, a second chill went down Hogan's spine. It was the chill of approaching death! Hogan let out a deep breath. He became pale. He hoped the men didn't notice. He was wrong.

"What's wrong, Colonel?" asked Carter, concerned. "You look white as a sheet."

"I'm fine. It's just that there's something about the Major that looks familiar, but I have no idea why. I know we've never met."

"Well he certainly seemed to know a lot about you, Colonel," piped in LeBeau.

"He did, didn't he," Hogan said. He looked at his men, each of whom seemed to be looking for him to come up with a plan. He shook his head. "I just wish I knew **why** Major Hildebrand is so interested in me" Hogan sighed. His instincts told him there was something else happening.

"It's as if…." Hogan suddenly stopped as it hit him. He now realized why the Major seemed familiar to him.

"Think it might be because Williams talked already about our operation, Colonel?" asked Kinch.

"I doubt it. If Williams had found someone to believe him and exposed our operation, there would be Gestapo swarming all over this camp, not just a lone Luftwaffe Major." He looked at Kinch. "Kinch, radio the underground, ask for Otto. Tell them we're moving out tomorrow night at 2200 hours. We'll meet at the usual rendezvous spot and pick them up."

"Right, Colonel." Kinch disappeared into the barracks.

"Everything else ready for tomorrow?"

"Oui, Colonel. The uniforms and the bombs are both ready. Also, the truck is available."

"Good. Carter, re-check your explosives. Make sure they haven't been tampered with."

"Whatever you say, boy….I mean Colonel." Carter hurried inside.

"And the Bosche Major?" asked LeBeau.

Hogan smirked. "I'm afraid that poor Major Hildebrand is going to be remembered as a saboteur who blew up the Hammelburg ammunitions factory."

Newkirk and LeBeau smiled at the thought.

"Blimey, Colonel." said Newkirk. "That's bloody brilliant!!"

"Oui. Pure genius, Colonel."

Newkirk suddenly became serious. "Sir, you've covered everything except Williams and the possible traitor. By the way, Colonel, I started that rumor you asked me to start late last night before lights out."

"Good. I didn't forget, Newkirk. But we've got more important things to deal with right now. Let's go inside."

Newkirk, followed by LeBeau with Hogan bringing up the rear, opened the barracks door. Newkirk was the first to see Kinch and Carter seated at the long table, a nervous look on their faces.

"What's wrong with you two?" asked LeBeau. "What's happened?"

Hogan entered and noticed their expressions. 'What's going on?"

"**Just this, Hogan**!!" said a familiar voice from behind Hogan. As he started to turn, the barracks door slammed shut and the butt end of a gun caught Hogan on the back of his head. The Colonel went down in a heap, and lay unmoving.

Newkirk and LeBeau turned and saw what Kinch and Carter had seen.

Standing over Hogan's unconscious body with a pistol in one hand aimed at the Colonel's head, and another gun in the other hand aimed at the four of them was Major Ernst Hildebrand!

**Chapter 10 -- Hoping to Save a Colonel**

Newkirk started forward but was stopped by LeBeau. "You bloody Kraut bastard!"

"Same old Newkirk," said Hildebrand. "You don't recognize me, do you?"

Newkirk stared at the Luftwaffe Major. A look of shocked surprise appeared on his face. "Williams!!"

"That's right, pal. Jack Williams."

Kinch, Carter and LeBeau were equally stunned.

Jack, **don't** kill Colonel Hogan!!" begged Kinch.

"No can do. What do you think I went through all this trouble for? Hogan put me in an English prison and he's gonna pay for that!!" His finger tightened on the trigger of the pistol aimed at Hogan's head.

"Wait a bloody minute, mate…" said Newkirk softly, trying to keep Williams calm for Hogan's sake. "You don't have to do this."

Williams ignored him. His finger continued to tighten on the trigger.

"Jack, wait…." Carter tried again. "Please wait."

Williams paused this time. "What is it, kid?" He really did like Andrew Carter. Even though the kid was naive and too trusting, he was also honest.

"Please don't hurt the Colonel. He only did what he did to protect us."

"I'm sorry you're caught up in this mess, kid. You've always been friendly with me. But…" he glanced at Hogan. "Even if I have to go back to prison…." his finger tightened on the trigger again.

"Williams, don't be stupid!" said LeBeau. "Just how far do you think you'll get if you kill the Colonel? Do you honestly think you will escape from us?"

"LeBeau's right," added Kinch. "You kill Colonel Hogan and the Krauts will be the least of your problems."

"I'm not worried about any of you," Williams smirked. "Y'see, after I get rid of Hogan, I intend to expose your entire operation to the Gestapo. But this time, Hogan won't be able to do a damn thing about it."

On the floor, Hogan began to moan softly.

Williams smiled coldly. " I see Hogan's starting to regain consciousness." He looked at LeBeau. "You see those handcuffs I put on the table before you, Newkirk and Hogan came in?"

LeBeau glanced at the handcuffs lying on the table near Carter. "Oui."

"I want you to handcuff Hogan's hands behind his back."

"And if I refuse?"

"Then I'll just kill him where he lays"

LeBeau glared at Williams. "Wait. Don't harm Colonel Hogan. I'll do it." Glancing at the others, LeBeau picked up the handcuffs and knelt down beside the Colonel. "Forgive me, mon Colonel," he apologized as he handcuffed Hogan's hands behind his back. He then backed away and rejoined the others.

Shortly afterwards, Hogan regained conciousness, but was having trouble focusing. And his head hurt like hell.

"Did anybody get the license number of the truck that ran into me?" he asked. He tried to move, but for some reason his arms wouldn't budge. It felt as if his arms were being restrained by something or someone. A moment later, he realized his wrists were handcuffed behind him.

"What's the matter, Hogan?"

That voice!! Hogan shook his head, trying to clear his head of any cobwebs. When his head cleared a bit, he focused his eyes on Hildebrand.

"Williams. I was wondering when you were going to show your miserable face," he said.

"Like my new face, Hogan? I figured by changing my looks I'd be able to move around without anyone recognizing me," Williams glared at the Colonel coldly. "I waited three long years planning and waiting for this day." He pointed the pistol directly at Hogan's face. "But now, Hogan…."

"That's **Colonel** Hogan to you, you bastard!!" said Newkirk. He stepped forward. Hogan shot Newkirk a look that stopped him in his tracks.

Williams sneered. "I don't recognize his rank or him!!" he said of Hogan. "But enough with the talking," he motioned with his gun for Hogan to get to his feet. "I don't want to shoot a man while looking down at him…not even you, Hogan."

Without the use of his arms, it was a struggle for Hogan to get to his feet, but he did. Now, he and Williams were eye-to-eye. "I want to let you know something else before you die, Hogan. I'm gonna make your afterlife a living hell." He glanced at Hogan's men. "Just so you know, once I'm done with you, I intend to expose not only your entire operation, but see each of your men arrested by the Gestapo."

Hogan was glaring at Williams now. He wasn't concerned about himself, but to the end he would protect his men. His men could see the Colonel's anger building. "You're a disgrace to your uniform, Williams!!"

Williams chuckled. "Which uniform would that be, Hogan?"

"It doesn't really matter," remarked Hogan. "Both."

The pain in his head was made worse by the rising anger Hogan was feeling. "Look, Williams, I'll make a deal with you. Do what you want with me, but leave my men alone. They have nothing to do with this."

For a moment Williams appeared to be giving some thought to Hogan's offer. Finally, he had to chuckle. He enjoyed watching Hogan beg. "No can do, Hogan. Y'see, I want to destroy everything you hold precious….your life, your operation and your men."

Hogan was trying to think. "Williams, tell me something. Was getting Kommandant Klink to Berlin part of your plan so you could take his place here?"

"It was. I took a scene from one of your playbooks, Hogan. I made a phone call to Klink advising him to come to Berlin for a staff meeting and that a Major Hildebrand would replace him for the week he would be gone. That way, I could do what I have to do without anyone interrupting me. Brillant, don't you think?"

Now it was Hogan's turn to chuckle. "I thought it was something like that," he said. "I noticed London didn't have much information on Major Hildebrand. It was like he didn't exist before three weeks ago. I figured that was when you created him in order to fit into your plan to show up back in Germany."

"Just out of curiousity, Williams," said Kinch. "You must have had someone helping you arrange all of this. I mean, you couldn't have accomplished this all by yourself."

Hogan's eyes shifted for a brief moment to Kinch. _Great going, Kinch! Get 'im to expose the traitor! _

Williams seemed to be bursting with pride. "Nobody helped me. I didn't trust anyone to help after what happened before," he glanced at Hogan. " I decided to handle everything **myself**."

Hogan let out a deep breath. _At least there is no traitor, thank God! he thought to himself. _He was trying to control his anger. If he could just get the handcuffs off.

"In fact," said Williams, "Klink will probably be back sometime tonight. So, I have to get this show going. I want plenty of time to get out of here." He again looked at Hogan. "It's been great seeing you again, Hogan. But now the time has come…." Aiming his gun at Hogan, he squeezed the trigger.

Hogan gasped at the pain and, falling against the bunk, struggled to maintain standing.

"Mon Colonel!!" cried LeBeau

"Noooooooo!!" Carter yelled. "You're killing Colonel Hogan!!"

With a smirk, Williams fired again. This time Hogan slid slowly to the floor. He moaned from the pain. He hated the idea that his men were being forced to watch him die, but there was nothing he could do to change that.

"**You murderous bloody bastard**!!" Newkirk screamed and rushed Williams, who, with his other gun, fired at Newkirk, hitting him in the right leg. Newkirk fell. Williams then turned his attention back to Hogan. But then, LeBeau, Kinch and Carter all rushed as one, catching Williams off-guard before Williams could get off another shot and overpowered him, bringing him down on the floor. Kinch had one wrist and Carter the other, both holding on for dear life as Williams struggled to break free. Kinch wrestled one pistol from Williams' hand and handed it to LeBeau who pointed it at Williams head.

"I suggest you drop your other weapon, Bosche Kraut!!"

Williams let the other pistol drop from his fingers. Carter tossed it onto one of the bunks.

"See if you can find the keys to these bloody handcuffs," Newkirk struggled to get to his feet. He limped over to where Colonel Hogan lay, unconscious and bleeding profusely indicated by the widening pool of blood under his body. Newkirk, keeping his injured leg outstretched, knelt down beside his commanding officer and placed his fingers on Hogan's neck, hoping to find a pulse.

"Is he alive?" asked Kinch.

"He is. But he won't be if he doesn't get medical attention and fast!!"

"Here, Newkirk. Catch," Carter tossed him the keys to the handcuffs.

Newkirk unlocked the handcuffs and, removing them from Hogan's wrists, tossed them to Kinch. "Here, let's see how our friend likes 'em."

It was a struggle, but Kinch managed to get the handcuffs on Williams. With him now firmly secured, Kinch dragged him to his feet and shoved him roughly onto one of the benches. "You better pray Colonel Hogan lives!!" he stared at Williams menacingly. "Because if he doesn't, you'll wish you had never left England!"

LeBeau tucked the pistol he was holding in his jacket pocket and also pocketed the pistol that been tossed on the bunk. "Newkirk, are you all right, mon ami?"

"I'm okay, Louie. But the Colonel's hurt real bad. Kinch, radio the underground. Tell them Colonel Hogan's been shot and we need a doctor quick!!"

"Right!!" Kinch disappeared down the tunnel.

"Carter, keep watch at the door. Hopefully nobody was attracted by what happened," LeBeau added.

Carter ran to the door and cracked it open to see if the shots had attracted any unwanted attention. Though it was hard to see through the tears stinging his eyes, he noticed there was nobody in sight. He glanced over to his commanding officer. He was scared. The Colonel was badly injured, possibly dying, and he felt completely helpless.

"Shouldn't we move the Colonel onto a bunk or something?" he asked. "I mean, I hate seeing him on the floor like that."

"We better not move him until the doctor gets here," said Newkirk. "Moving the Gov'nor might do more harm than good." He glanced up at Carter. "Anybody coming, Andrew?"

"Nobody that I can see. Newkirk, I'm scared for the Colonel."

Newkirk felt for the young man. "So are we all, mate," he said softly.

Kinch's head popped up from the tunnel entrance. "I spoke with Otto. He said he'll send a doctor in town who's a member of the underground by the name of Weiss. The doctor will be here within the hour. LeBeau, we need you to meet Weiss and bring him here."

LeBeau, who'd been silently saying a prayer for the Colonel nodded. His heart stopped as each bullet struck Colonel Hogan. Now, he felt as if his feet were stuck in cement. Even though he agreed to meet the doctor, he was afraid to leave the Colonel. Afraid of what might happen while he was gone. But he forced himself to disappear down the tunnel entrance once Kinch had climbed back into the barracks.

Kinch knelt beside Newkirk. "How is he?"

"He's alive. And that's about all."

Kinch noticed that Newkirk was in extreme pain from his leg wound. "Newkirk, why don't you lay down for a while until the doctor gets here. I'll keep watch over Colonel Hogan."

Newkirk smiled faintly. "Thanks anyway, mate. But I need to be doing something. Even if it's only watching the Colonel breathe."

Kinch then glared at Williams. "What do we do with him?" he asked Newkirk.

Newkirk looked at Kinch coldly. 'I don't know about you, but even if the Colonel survives, I intend to make sure that bloody bastard never comes near him again."

"You know how the Colonel feels about cold-blooded murder. LeBeau even told us that the Colonel said that is not what this unit or this operation is about."

"I understand that. But this is a matter of self-preservation, Kinch. The Colonel's self-preservation. This unit's self-preservation. With that bastard living both are endangered and that can't be allowed to continue."

Kinch didn't reply. He knew Newkirk was right. Williams would never stop hunting the Colonel down. And if Hogan survived this time, there's no guarantee he would the next time. And Colonel Hogan was the life force of their entire operation. They could not afford to lose him. Newkirk was right…Williams would never stop.

"When LeBeau gets back I'll contact the underground again," Kinch said quietly. "…I'll tell them we have a dangerous package that needs to be destroyed. They'll take care of it for the Colonel."

Just then, LeBeau climbed up the ladder and into the barracks, followed by a fortyish-looking man with blond hair and blue eyes. He had a medical bag with him. "How is Colonel Hogan?" asked LeBeau.

"He's still alive, Louie," said Kinch.

Doctor Weiss quickly knelt beside the unconscious Colonel as Kinch moved away to make room. After a quick examination, Weiss looked at the men. "Your Colonel Hogan has been shot twice. Both in the chest. One bullet seems to be dangerously close to his heart; the other I don't know. But both bullets must be removed immediately."

"Will he live?" asked Kinch.

"At this time I don't know. Those bullets must be removed and removed now. But first, we must get him off the floor and up on a table so I can get to work. But he can't be moved without some kind of support under him. I don't want the bullet close to his heart to shift."

Kinch thought for a moment. "Would a board do?"

"Can you find one?"

"I think so." Kinch disappeared down into the tunnel, reappearing a short time later with one of the boards they kept for purposes of bracing up a section of the tunnel if necessary. Kinch and Newkirk managed to manuever the board into position beside Hogan and with the doctor's help, gently eased the Colonel onto it. Kinch grabbed the end of the board at Hogan's head. "Carter, take the other end. LeBeau, hold the Colonel's hands and arms so they don't fall to the side. Gently, but slowly, the three men lifted the make-shift stretcher and bore Hogan onto the long table in the middle of the room.

Weiss watched the procedure and was amazed at the carefulness with which these men handled the Colonel. Based on what he had been told and what he was seeing, it was apparent these men were very loyal to the Colonel.

"I'll need a basin of water…." he said, stripping off his jacket and rolling up his shirt sleeves. "And also find all the clean clothes you can find."

Kinch moved close to the table. "Colonel Hogan is type O," he said. "If you'll need blood, we have at least six men here with the same blood type."

"Make sure they're all available," Weiss remarked unzipping and spreading Hogan's bomber jacket. It was, in his opinion, too risky to try and ease the patient out of his jacket and cutting the leather would prove difficult. It might cause the bullet near his heart to shift causing instant death. He'd just make the best of it.

Kinch glanced at LeBeau. "Louie, see that all men with type O blood are ready if needed. Carter, keep watch at the door. We don't need any surprises right now."

"Right, Kinch."

"Oui. But where will you be?"

With a cold stare at Williams who had remained oddly quiet as he watched everything before him, Kinch replied calmly. "I have to contact the underground to pick up a package."

With that said, he disappeared down the ladder into the radio room.

**Chapter 11 -- ALL MISSIONS ACCOMPLISHED!!**

It was three additional hours before the bullet located near Hogan's heart struck the basin, joining the first bullet which, much to Weiss's relief had, by some miracle, not struck any vital organs. However, as he worked over Hogan's chest, Weiss had noticed that the bullet narrowly missed severing the aorta. If it had, Hogan would have bled to death within minutes.

Carter had been relieved at the door by LeBeau. Newkirk, his injured leg with a strip of clean cloth tied around it, was seated on one of the bunks. He longed for a cigarette hoping to calm his nerves, but didn't dare. So, he ran a hand over his brown hair, sighed, and tried shifting positions.

Carter's eyes were bright with unshed tears. He wanted to run but didn't dare. He couldn't bear not to be close to the Colonel. _How did this all happen? _he asked himself_. We were suppose to be preparing for a mission. How did everything go so haywire?_ As if sensing what Carter was feeling, Newkirk reached over and put his hand on Carter's leg. LeBeau, though standing watch at the door, was saying a silent prayer. _We cannot lose Colonel Hogan, _he told himself_. Some losses a person can accept…but, there are other losses…._ LeBeau wiped the tears from his cheeks.

Kinch had radioed the underground and explained about Williams and what was happening with Colonel Hogan. Otto said he and several of his men would wait at the opposite end of the tunnel for Hogan's men to bring Williams to them right away. Otto promised the underground would make sure Williams would never harm Papa Bear again. Kinch promised it would be done as soon as Colonel Hogan was out of surgery and his condition stabilized. They would radio him again at the appropriate time.

When he returned back to the barracks, he saw Weiss washing his bloodied hands in a basin of fresh water. He toweled off his hands and faced Hogan's men with a look in his eyes which didn't escape any of them.

Carter let the tears begin to fall. Newkirk could only stare at the wall in front of him. LeBeau turned his head for a moment and seeing the looks on the faces of Carter and Newkirk, felt like he had been kicked in the gut. Kinch felt as if he had been slapped violently.

Weiss noticed their expressions and quickly realized what they were all thinking. "He's still alive," he said.

There was a collective sigh of relief from everyone.

"Fortunately the bullet near his heart just missed servering the aorta or he would have bled to death within minutes. And the 5 pints of blood he received should help replace what he lost. I've given him something for the pain. He should sleep through the night."

"Will he be okay?" Kinch asked the one question everyone was afraid to ask.

"It's too soon to tell. If he survives the next 48 hours without any problems, I feel confident he will recover from his wounds."

Carter seemed to regain his composure. "Doc, is it okay if we move Colonel Hogan to his quarters, if we're careful that is?"

Weiss thought about Carter's question for a moment. "I think it would be better for him."

Kinch, Carter and LeBeau quickly took their earlier positions with the make-shift stretcher and carried it into the Colonel's quarters. Weiss followed them. Gently, and with the greatest of care, they eased the Colonel onto the lower bunk. Weiss handed Kinch a packet and a set of written instructions. "As I said, I've already given him one dose. There's enough here for a couple of days. Contact Otto tomorrow and I'll come back and check on Colonel Hogan. Sooner if there's a problem."

Kinch shook Weiss's hand. "Thanks, doc, for everything."

"Thanks will be in the form of Papa Bear up and around and in charge. The resistance needs him."

"As do we, Doctor. As do we."

Weiss left the Colonel's quarters and re-entered the barracks. He glanced at Newkirk. "Try and keep off that leg as much as possible young man. You were very lucky the bullet went straight through."

Newkirk smiled faintly. "I'll stay off of it once the Gov'nor is up and around."

Weiss unrolled his shirt sleeves, put on his jacket, and clutched the handles of his medical bag. With a nod to the others in the barracks, he disappeared down the tunnel entrance and was gone.

It took several hours for the other men in barracks two to scrub and clean the floor and table to erase all traces of what had taken place. There now was only the discoloration on the floor to indicate the blood of a beloved man had been spilled. Newkirk hobbled into Hogan's quarters where he watched LeBeau tuck a blanket about the Colonel's shoulders. The little Frenchman gently stroked the Colonel's hair. There was no response from Hogan. Sighing, LeBeau moved aside.

Carter couldn't take his eyes off his CO's face. He was so pale.

Newkirk made his way next to Carter. "He's gonna be okay, Carter. And we're gonna take care of him."

LeBeau looked at Newkirk. "You shouldn't be standing with that leg, mon ami. You should be resting as well."

"Don't worry about me, LeBeau. An injured leg won't stop Peter Newkirk from getting around. You just watch."

"We'd better take shifts sitting with the Colonel. He shouldn't be alone right now. Carter, you take the first shift, then LeBeau, then me. Newkirk, you need to take it easy for a few days. If we need you we'll let you know."

"Save your breath, mate," Newkirk replied. I'll relieve Carter in a couple of hours. And don't argue with me."

The others knew it would be useless to argue with the Englander once his mind was made up about something. It was just better to let him have his way; especially when it came to Colonel Hogan. It was that way with each of them. There was nothing any of them would not do for their CO. He always took care of them, now it was their turn to take care of him.

Carter looked at Kinch. "What about Williams?"

"I think we should discuss this outside. Carter, you stay with the Colonel. If something happens, just yell."

" Right." Carter pulled Hogan's chair away from the desk and, placing it beside the bed, sat down. Reaching out, he gently held Hogan's hand in his, trying to will some of his own strength into the injured man.

Back out in the barracks, Kinch looked at the others. He checked his watch. "It's going to be roll call in a few hours, and Klink'll be back. We better come up with a cover story as to why Colonel Hogan is absent from roll call and try to keep the truth about how his injuries happened a secret as well."

"Not to mention what do we do with **him**?" LeBeau looked at Williams, disgusted.

"I'll be contacting Otto. He said the underground would take care of our friend here."

"We also have an ammunitions factory to blow up tonight, don't forget," Newkirk reminded them.

Kinch let out a deep breath. "I forgot. It'll have to be Carter and LeBeau who set the bombs."

"What about me?" asked Newkirk.

"Forget it! We can't take a chance with your leg. Besides, Colonel Hogan would never forgive us if something happened to you because you went on this mission."

Newkirk made a face that showed his displeasure at being told he was being left out. But he understood why.

"I guess I better radio Otto so we can eliminate another problem and make sure everything is ready for tonight." Kinch hit the wooden frame of the upper bunk causing the lower bunk to rise and the ladder to drop. He descended down into the tunnel area and went to the radio room. He put on his headset.

"Papa Bear to underground. Papa Bear to underground. Come in underground."

"Underground to Papa Bear. Underground to Papa Bear. This is Otto. How is Colonel Hogan?"

"He's alive, but unconscious right now. The bullet missed severing the aorta, but he is alive. Otto, about that package we discussed earlier. When can you pick it up?"

"Pick up can be made within an hour. Deliver package to the opposite end of the tunnel."

"Can do, Otto. Oh, one more thing. Mission set for tonight. Meet at regular rendezvous place at 2200 hours. We're going ahead with Colonel Hogan's plan. Papa Bear out."

Removing his headset, Kinch climbed up the ladder into the barracks.

He saw Newkirk sitting at the table. He gave him a 'thumbs up' sign. "Package to be picked up within the hour."

Newkirk glanced over his shoulder at Williams. "One less bastard in the world to worry about," he said to no-one in particular. Then, to Williams, "You'll never come after the Colonel again."

Williams sneered. "He can still die and I'll be saying a prayer for that exact thing."

Newkirk, ignoring the throbbing in his leg stood up and approached Williams. He stood over him menacingly. 'You better shut your bloody mouth about Colonel Hogan!! You say anything bad about the best CO anyone could have and I'll put a bullet in your head where you sit. Do we understand each other?"

Williams chuckled but remained silent.

LeBeau and Kinch approached. LeBeau handed Kinch one of Williams' guns while holding the other himself. "Get up, swine!!" said LeBeau. "On your feet!!"

Williams did as instructed. LeBeau and Kinch helped Williams down the ladder and into the tunnel and escorted him to the opposite end where they were met by Otto and four large men, all armed. The underground took possession of the prisoner and as they were about to leave, Otto could be heard telling Williams coldly, "You will pay dearly for attempting to murder the finest man the underground has ever served with." With that said, they were gone.

Kinch and LeBeau exchanged troubled looks. They both knew Colonel Hogan, should he survive, would be extremely angry not only for what his men had chosen to do regarding Williams, but also for including the underground in it. After all, he had made it clear that murder was not what they were about. But to Kinch and LeBeau, as well as Carter and Newkirk, they each felt it was a matter of survival not only for them, but for the Colonel. Kinch checked his watch. "We'd better get upstairs. Roll call will be happening in about 15 minutes."

Newkirk was standing by the barracks door watching through the crack when he saw Kinch and LeBeau climb out of the tunnel.

" I saw Klink's car pull up a few minutes ago. What are we gonna tell him about why the Colonel missed roll call?"

"I'm still working on it," Kinch said.

"Well, you'd better hurry. Roll call's almost here."

"Roll Call!!" Schultz's loud voice could be heard for miles."Raus!! All prisoners out of the barracks and fall in formation!!"

The prisoners slowly began exiting the barracks.

"Achtung!!" shouted Schultz. "All prisoners out of the barracks!!"

Kinch, LeBeau and Newkirk joined the formation. Carter was still sitting with Colonel Hogan.

As Schultz began to count each prisoner, he found he was 2 short. He began to count again with the same results.

"Where is Colonel Hogan? Where is Sergeant Carter?" he asked.

Kinch licked his dry lips. _Well, here we go. Hopefully, the Kommandant will believe it. If he doesn't, then we're all in trouble._

Kommandant Klink came down the stairs of his office and approached Schultz. "Schultz, report!!"

"Herr Kommandant. I counted all the prisoners twice and I get the same thing."

"The same what?" Klink was in no mood for games this morning.

"Herr Kommandant. There are two prisoners missing."

Klink stiffened. He just knew this day was going to go well after that phony message advising him to come to Berlin for a staff meeting. He suspected that somehow Hogan was behind this.

"Which two men are missing, Schultz?"

"Herr Kommandant, Colonel Hogan and Sergeant Carter."

Klink bristled. _Hogan!! He knew it!! He'd make sure both Hogan and Carter would get 30 days in the cooler apiece._

Kinch stepped forward. "Kommandant, neither Carter or Colonel Hogan have escaped. They're both inside."

"And what are they doing in there? Didn't they hear Schultz order roll call?"

"Yes, sir. But, you see, Colonel Hogan was injured yesterday and Sergeant Carter is sitting with him"

"Injured you say? And just how, Sergeant Kinchloe, was Colonel Hogan injured?"

Kinch hesitated. "He was accidently shot, sir."

Klink and Schultz were both shocked and speechless. "And just how was Colonel Hogan accidently shot?"

"Major Hildebrand and two of his personal guards made a surprise bed check last night and some of the guys weren't happy about being awakened. A scuffle

broke out and one of the guards raised his rifle. Colonel Hogan was trying to break up the scuffle and got hit when the guard fired his rifle."

"Was anybody else hurt?"

"Just Corporal Newkirk, sir. He got shot in the leg during the same scuffle."

Klink looked at Newkirk and noticed he seemed to be favoring one leg. He turned his attention back to Kinch.

"Are you just trying to cover for Colonel Hogan and Sergeant Carter because they've escaped, or are they really inside the barracks?"

"You can see for yourself, Kommandant."

"I will do that. Schultz!!"

Klink, followed by Schultz and the men of barracks two, entered the barracks. Klink marched directly to Hogan's closed office door and opened it. He saw Carter seated in a chair beside the bed in which an unconscious Colonel Hogan lay. Klink approached the bed and gently pulled back the blanket. He gasped at the amount of dried blood on Hogan's khaki shirt and the two bullet holes. Even his bomber jacket had dried blood on it. He pulled the blanket back up to Hogan's shoulders. He faced Kinch, not sure whether to believe the story he had been told or not.

"And where is Major Hildebrand now?" he asked. "He wasn't around when I arrived."

"I don't know where he or his guards went. After the Colonel was shot, he said he would send for the doctor and he and the two guards hurried out of the barracks."

"And how is Colonel Hogan, Sergeant Kinchloe? What did the doctor say?"

"The doctor had to operate immediately. One bullet narrowly missed severing his aorta, thank God. The other didn't hit any major organs. He had to be given five pints of blood."

Schultz cringed. "Poor Colonel Hogan," he said.

Klink sighed. "Colonel Hogan will be excused from roll call as long as necessary for him to recover. But Schultz will check every day to be sure he is here. Also, I want a schedule as to who will be sitting with Colonel Hogan and when. That person will also be excused from roll call."

"Thank you, Kommandant," said Kinch. "We'll keep you informed as to Colonel Hogan's condition."

"See that you do, Sergeant. Schultz, dismiss the men."

"Jawohl, Herr Kommandant. Prisoners, dismissed!!" He followed Klink out of Hogan's quarters where the Kommandant paused momentarily at the discolored area in front of the bunk near the barracks door. From the size of the discoloration, Klink was starting to believe his senior POW had indeed lost a lot of blood. And without Major Hildebrand around he was being forced to accept the prisoners' version of how Colonel Hogan was injured.

"Kinch, you're a ruddy genuis, you are," Newkirk slapped the radioman on the shoulder. "The Colonel couldn't have done any better himself."

Kinch let out a deep sigh of relief. "Next, we need to get in touch with the underground. We need Doctor Weiss to be able to see Colonel Hogan whenever necessary without having to worry about sneaking him in here without Klink catching him.That way the Colonel will have medical attention in case he needs it."

"Any change in the Colonel, Carter?" asked LeBeau.

"No," the young man replied softly. He got up from where he was seated. "Newkirk, I'm scared. I mean, why doesn't Colonel Hogan wake up?"

"I don't know, Carter," Newkirk could see the tears glistening in Carter's eyes. "Possibly it's too soon after surgery."

"Why don't you go get some rest, Andrew," LeBeau advised. "Newkirk can sit with the Colonel for awhile." Then to Kinch, "I'll make up the schedule for Klink so he'll know who's sitting with the Colonel."

"When that's done, I'll go see the Kommandant and arrange for Doctor Weiss to come here."

LeBeau approached the bunk and gazed at the face of the unconscious man on it. He gently moved a loose strand of Hogan's black hair from his forehead. "Don't worry about anything, mon Colonel," he said. "We are all going to take care of you until you are back on your feet again. We will also take care of the mission tonight as per your instructions. So you see, you only have to concentrate on getting better." As he faced the others, they could see tears staining the Frenchman's cheeks. LeBeau wiped them away.

"I only wish I knew whether he could hear me."

Kinch smiled. "I'm sure he did, Louie." He checked his watch. "I better go contact the underground."

Newkirk sat down in the chair beside the bed when everyone had left and he was alone with Hogan. Newkirk had never been one to express his emotions openly, but with Hogan, he could not hold back. "You have to come back to us, Colonel," he found himself biting his lower lip in order to retain his composure. "We need you. Your leadership. Your friendship. I mean, things aren't the same around here without you." He found himself reaching out and gripping Hogan's hand in his own.

In the barracks, LeBeau kept himself busy by making breakfast. Carter sat on the edge of his bunk, his head hanging low, lost in thought. _What if Colonel Hogan never wakes up? What if he's like this forever? What if he dies? _He buried his face in his hands.

"Here, mon ami," said LeBeau. Carter looked up. LeBeau handed him a cup of coffee.

"Thanks LeBeau," he said. He took a sip. "LeBeau, what if…."

LeBeau didn't let him finish. He knew that Carter was taking what happened harder than the others. He put a hand on the young man's shoulder. He knew Carter worshiped the Colonel. "Don't worry, mon ami. Colonel Hogan will come back to us." That said, LeBeau went back to his cooking.

Kinch climbed up the ladder back into the barracks. He tapped the upper bed frame allowing the lower bunk to drop down covering the tunnel entrance.

Breakfast will be ready soon, Kinch," LeBeau told him.

"No thanks, I'm not hungry. I'll just have some coffee." Kinch poured himself a cup of freshly made coffee. He sat down at the long table.

He saw Carter and LeBeau waiting for him to tell them what the Underground had said. He took a sip of coffee.

"Everything's set for 2200 hours tonight. Otto and his men will meet us at the regular rendezvous place. LeBeau, you and Carter will have to go with them and set the bombs."

"What about the doctor?"

"Otto said he will contact Doctor Weiss and that we should let the Kommandant know about Weiss and request him to come to Stalag 13 and take care of the Colonel. This way, Weiss can be here should we need him rather than us waiting for him to come." Kinch got up and took another sip of coffee. LeBeau and Carter both exchanged glances. They both knew Kinch was not telling them something. Finally, after what seemed like a long minute, Kinch faced them. "Otto also said Colonel Hogan will not have to worry about Williams ever again."

Carter was thoughtful. "The Colonel isn't going to like this at all."

"Probably, Andrew," agreed Kinch. "But it was a necessity."

**Chapter 12 -- Taking Care of Business**

The evening roll call was uneventful. Colonel Hogan was excused as was LeBeau who was sitting with him. Schultz had checked to be sure both prisoners were indeed there, then left to make his report to the Kommandant. Since seeing and hearing about Colonel Hogan's injuries, Schultz didn't bother the prisoners in barracks two too much. He felt they had enough to deal with as far as what had happened to Colonel Hogan and their obvious concern was evident to him. Schultz even had to admit that he was concerned about Colonel Hogan. The brash young American Colonel was always very friendly with him and was ready to help if Schultz needed it. In fact, Schultz secretly missed Hogan's teasing and hoped he would soon be up and about again. He even let LeBeau and Kinch know that if the Colonel needed anything just to let him know and he would speak with the Kommandant. Even though Hogan was the enemy, Schultz promised himself he would say a prayer for the American Colonel.

Kinch checked his watch. It was only five hours until it was time for LeBeau and Carter to leave. Carter had re-checked his explosives as Hogan had asked him to do before all this madness took place and found that they were all fine and ready. He even showed LeBeau how to set the timers on them. Newkirk was in the barracks taking a nap. Kinch shifted in the chair beside Hogan's bunk. He looked down at the pale face. He was becoming concerned. Hogan had been unconscious since the shooting and showed no signs of coming out of it. _Suppose Carter's right, Colonel. Suppose you never wake up. What will we do without you?_ _I mean, I can keep the operation going , but I don't have your quick wit and golden tongue no matter what Newkirk says. _

"Colonel,I'm scared. So are LeBeau, Carter and Newkirk. We all are. We're scared you're not gonna come back to us. It's been tough since this happened. I don't have your quick wit. We need you. I hope you need us enough to fight to come back to us." It was then Kinch heard a sound behind him. He turned and saw Doctor Weiss standing in the doorway. "Hi, doc. Didn't hear you come in." He got up and greeted the doctor.

"I didn't want to interrupt your talk with Colonel Hogan. How's he been doing since I left earlier?"

"I'm not sure. He's been unconscious since he was shot. I haven't given him any additional pain meds because there's been no response from him. We've all been taking shifts sitting with him and talking to him hoping he'll hear us and wake up."

"Talking to him is probably the best medicine in the world right now. I'm sure he hears each of you." Weiss was aware that Newkirk, Carter and LeBeau had entered the room in time to hear the doctor's last sentence.

"But when will he wake up?" asked Carter.

"That's difficult to say. With the kind of trauma he suffered, there's no way to tell. Now, if you'll all leave, I would like to examine Colonel Hogan."

Weiss noticed each man was hesitant to leave. None of them wanted to be far from the Colonel. He smiled faintly. "I promise you I'll let you all know the minute I finish my exam."

With reluctance, LeBeau, Carter, Kinch and Newkirk left the Colonel's quarters and watched the doctor close the door beind them. They were left staring at the closed door.

The door opened an hour later, and Weiss emerged carrying his medical bag. Putting his medical bag on the table, he poured himself a cup of coffee and sat at the table. He appeared lost in thought. After what seemed like an eternity, He looked up at Hogan's men who were waiting for him to say something; give them something to hope for.

"How is mon Colonel?" asked LeBeau. He was scared.

A faint smile appeared on Weiss's face. "Colonel Hogan appears to be doing well . His injuries show the early indication of beginning to heal and there is no sign of infection. I've changed the bandages and gave him another dose of antibiotics."

There were smiles and signs of excitement all around.

"Then when will Colonel Hogan wake up?" asked Carter. His question brought the others back to reality.

"I don't know. He didn't respond to any stimulus I subjected him to while examining him. It seems his body is waging war with itself."

"What do you mean?" asked Kinch.

"I mean his body is at war with itself. You see, his body wants to stay unconscious to avoid the pain he's going to experience. Meanwhile, his conciousness is fighting to come back. You **must** keep talking to him. Make him **want** to come back."

"And what if we can't bring him back?" asked LeBeau. He was afraid of what Weiss's answer would be.

"If you can't bring Colonel Hogan back and soon. There's a good chance he may never wake up."

This last bit of news stunned the four men. While they were overjoyed at the news that their Colonel would recover from his injuries, they were depressed that they could still lose him.

"You mean Colonel Hogan could be in a coma forever?" asked Newkirk.

"I'm afraid so."

LeBeau was determined. "Then we will take turns talking to him every hour on the hour until he wakes up. We will remind him how important he is to us and that we need him and want him back. We will not lose him!!"

Weiss found himself smiling as he drank his coffee. "I believe if anyone can reach Colonel Hogan I'm sure you men can."

"By the way, doc. Did you come here via the tunnel?" asked Kinch.

"No. As a matter of fact, it was your Kommandant who called me," said Weiss. "Otto and I spoke after you radioed the underground this morning. Your Kommandant has requested for me to stay in the guest quarters so that I can be available should Colonel Hogan need me."

Weiss shifted his eyes to Newkirk. "I should examine your leg while I'm here."

Newkirk lit a cigarette. "I told you before, I'll rest me leg when Colonel Hogan is up and around."

LeBeau nudged Newkirk. "Let the doctor check your leg, mon ami. If you don't, I will tell Colonel Hogan on you."

Newkirk rolled his eyes. "Blimey, and you'd do it, too. Wouldn't you, LeBeau?"

"Oui. If it helps bring Colonel Hogan back to us, I would sell my soul."

Weiss found himself chuckling at the exchange. _Yes, sir. I'm right. If anyone could bring Colonel Hogan back it would be his men._

LeBeau sat beside Hogan's bunk. He gently stroked Hogan's hair. "We are here for you, Colonel. We are not willing to lose you. We refuse to lose you. We need you, Colonel. But first, you must get well." He studied the injured man's face. Colonel Hogan had at least a one day's growth and his hair was messy. LeBeau knew the Colonel was particular about his looks. Suddenly LeBeau's face brightened. He knew what would make the Colonel feel better. He would comb his hair and give him a shave.

Weiss watched with amusement as Lebeau finished shaving the unconscious man. He also listened to the little Frenchman talk to his commanding officer at the same time. He was awed by the obvious love and devotion these men had for their Colonel. It was also apparent the amount of their devotion. He only hoped that their efforts would not be for naught. Weiss believed if that were the case, and Colonel Hogan were to remain in a coma forever, his men would be beyond and forever devastated.

LeBeau exited the tunnel entrance disguised as a tree stump quickly and quietly. He was dressed in the uniform of a German soldier. Under the cover of darkness, he was able to easily avoid the searchlight on the guard tower of Stalag 13. He was soon joined by Carter who was wearing a German captain's uniform. It was originally the uniform Hogan was suppose to wear and as Carter was much thinner and less broad shouldered than his commanding officer, Newkirk had to do quite a bit of alteration. But the uniform now fit like a glove. Carter carried the sachel on his shoulder containing the bombs. They made their way to where they had earlier hidden the truck LeBeau had requisitioned from the motor pool. The next stop would be to meet Otto and his men. LeBeau glanced at Carter. "This is for Colonel Hogan, mon ami. We **must** be successful tonight so we can tell him all about it."

Carter managed to smile for the first time since Hogan's shooting. "I hope you're right, LeBeau. The Colonel could use some good news."

Kinch sat beside his commanding officer's bunk with Newkirk sitting on the edge of the desk. They both were on edge at the moment. LeBeau and Carter and members of the Underground were on a mission their Colonel had set up before he was injured, and for the first time, he was not leading his team. Kinch glanced at Newkirk. "Don't worry, Newkirk. They'll all be okay."

"I'm not worried, mate. It's just that I wish I was with 'em. You know what I mean?"

"Yeah, I do. You were suppose to be." Just then Newkirk paused, his eyes glued to their unconscious commanding officer. _Did I see what I thought I saw? _His reaction was not lost on Kinch.

"What is it?" Kinch was suddenly concerned.

"I thought I saw the Colonel's fingers twitch."

Kinch looked at Hogan, hopeful Newkirk was right. He reached out and touched Hogan's hand. "Colonel Hogan. Can you hear me? It's Kinch. Newkirk is here also. Can you hear me? Give us a sign you can hear us."

It seemed like an eternity. Then Kinch and Newkirk both saw it. Hogan's fingers twitched again.

"Colonel Hogan, sir," Newkirk slowly got up and sat on the edge of the bunk. He covered Hogan's hand with his own. "You have to come back to us. Fight, Gov'nor! We need you. We won't give up if you won't. We won't ever let you give up."

A low moan escaped from Hogan's lips. Both men exchanged looks. Kinch got up. "Newkirk, stay with the Colonel. I'm gonna get Doctor Weiss." Kinch bolted from the room.

Newkirk put Hogan's hand in his. "C'mon, Colonel. You can do it! Fight! We need you. Things have been bloody dull around here without you. Even Schultzie's unhappy. He misses you same as us."

As Newkirk watched, Hogan, though still unconscious, was able to weakly grasp Newkirk's hand as if in response. He moaned again.

Then, Newkirk saw what he had prayed he'd see. Hogan's eyes opened but just barely. Through narrowed slits, the Colonel looked at him.

"Newkirk…." he said in a raspy voice.

Newkirk smiled broadly. "Welcome back, Gov'nor!"

Hogan tried to move but moaned from the pain that shot through his entire body, especially his chest. Newkirk gently paced a hand on Hogan's shoulder. "Don't try to move, Colonel," he said gently. "You were badly wounded. You need to lie still. Kinch went to get the doctor."

Hogan didn't need to be told to lie still. The pain he felt was enough of an warning not to move. "What happened…to me?"

Newkirk was hesitant to tell the Colonel how he was injured. Fortunantely, he didn't have to figure out what to say. It was at that moment he noticed Kinch and Doctor Weiss enter the room. Kinch noticed Hogan's eyes looking in his direction. "Kinch…"

Kinch smiled. "Welcome back, Colonel. We were worried about you."

Weiss put his medical bag on the bed. "If both you gentlemen would now excuse me, I'd like to examine the Colonel."

Reluctantly, both men left the room. Weiss noticed Hogan's tired eyes looking at him in confusion. "Relax, Colonel Hogan," he said. "I'm Doctor Weiss. I'm a friend of Otto's and a member of the Underground. Your men have been by your side since you were injured. I've never seen such devotion and loyalty as your men have for you."

"What….happened….to me?" Hogan was getting tired again. And he was becoming nauseous from the pain.

"How much do you remember, Colonel?" asked Weiss.

Hogan closed his eyes momentarily. _He saw the pistol pointed at him. There was a flash and then pain. Then another flash and another stab of pain. The gun. No. Two guns. One pointed at him. The other was aimed at who? His men? He remembered another sound and someone else feeling pain, but not him._ He opened his eyes again. "A gun. Shots being fired. Three shots, I think." Hogan then closed his eyes again as sleep overtook him. Weiss smiled, opening his bag. He then proceeded with the examination.

Kinch and Newkirk were impatiently waiting in the barracks when Weiss left Hogan's quarters and joined them. Newkirk lit a cigarette.

"What's the verdict, doc?" asked Kinch.

"The Colonel is sleeping right now and that's best for him. I gave him another injection of antibiotics as well as a pain killer. He'll probably sleep the rest of the day and night. But I'd say he will definitely recover completely."

"How much does he remember about what happened to him?"

"He remembers bits and pieces. But I wouldn't tell him everything all at once. It might be too much for him to handle. Let things come to him gradually over time. Just be there in case it all comes to him at once."

"But the Colonel won't lapse into a permanent coma or anything, will he?" asked Newkirk, concerned.

"No. I'd say the Colonel is back to stay as long as he takes care of himself."

Newkirk smiled. "And if he doesn't, we will. You can rest assured on that, Gov'nor."

Weiss smiled. He didn't doubt it for one minute.

Kinch looked at his watch. "If everything went all right, Carter and LeBeau should be back in two hours."

The loud explosion and resulting fire lit up the night sky as the Hammelburg ammunitions factory was engulfed in flames. LeBeau and Carter hid and grinned broadly as they watched the flames destroy the factory. They gave each other high-fives.

"Let's get out of here," said LeBeau excitedly. "We must tell the Colonel."

LeBeau gave a final look at Otto and his men. "Can you handle things from here on?" he asked.

Otto nodded. The Underground had been updated on the Colonel's condition. "We can handle things from here." Otto paused momentarily. "Colonel Hogan would be proud of you men."

"When you learn from Colonel Hogan, you learn from the best," Carter reminded Otto.

Otto smiled warmly. "Please give the Colonel our best." He shook the hands of both men. "And pass on our prayers to to him for a speedy recovery."

"Will do. Au revoir." LeBeau and Carter hastily climbed into the truck and left the scene. They were in a hurry to get back to Stalag 13 and to their Colonel.

LeBeau and Carter joined in the celebration with Kinch and Newkirk when Carter and LeBeau got back and shared with them their success with the ammunitions factory. But LeBeau and Carter had the additional reason to rejoice: Colonel Hogan had come out of his coma and would definitely recover. But despite their excitement, Kinch reminded LeBeau and Carter of what Weiss had said. The Colonel only remembered bits and pieces of everything that had happened and that no-one was to push him to remember. They were to let him remember of his own at his own pace.

**Chapter 13 --A NIGHTMARE REVISITED**

_Williams pointed the gun at him. He said something to him and then there was a flash and pain. There was another flash followed by more pain. Somebody was yelling. Another flash followed by the sound of someone falling. Had someone been hit? If I could just remember._

Hogan began tossing and turning on his bunk as the memory worked its way into his mind. His chest burned and the pain was unbearable. His face was bathed in sweat. He grabbed his chest.

_The gun pointed at him. A flash and the pain. Another flash and more pain. Someone yelling. Newkirk!! It had sounded like Newkirk!! Another flash and the sound of someone falling. Was it Newkirk? There had been so much blood. _

Hogan cried out from the pain. In seconds his door opened and Carter, LeBeau, Kinch and Newkirk ran in, frightened at Hogan's cry of pain. They froze at the sight of their commanding officer clutching his chest , bathed in sweat, and tossing and turning from the pain. Carter recovered first and approached the bunk and sat on the edge. He put his hand on the Colonel's shoulder. "Take it easy, Colonel. Everything's okay. Everything's fine. You're at Stalag 13 and we're all gonna take care of you until you're well."

Amazingly, Hogan seemed to calm down at Carter's touch, allowing the others began to recover their senses. "Hold him down," said Kinch moving to Hogan's desk and removing a syringe and one of the pain killers Weiss had given him. "If he doesn't calm down he could rip his stitches and start bleeding again." He filled the syringe as LeBeau and Newkirk helped Carter hold their CO still. Kinch rolled up Hogan's sleeve and gave him the injection. After a few minutes, Hogan stopped tossing and turning and fell back into a deep drug induced sleep.

LeBeau brushed a few loose strands of Hogan's hair off his damp forehead. "The Colonel might be starting to remember what happened and he couldn't handle it. That and the pain."

Carter was struggling to overcome what had just happened. "I've never seen Colonel Hogan so agitated. I thought he was having a heart attack."

"You were great, Carter," said Kinch, admiringly. "If it hadn't been for you the Colonel might've ripped his stitches and could've been in real trouble."

The young man smiled faintly. He was embarrassed at the praise the others gave. He looked up at them. "I don't think I could sleep. If it's okay with you guys, I think I'll sit with the Colonel for awhile."

"Sure, Carter," Kinch understood where Carter was coming from. He patted the young man's shoulder. 'Keep the Colonel company for awhile. One of us will relieve you in a few hours."

"Thanks Kinch."

Newkirk and LeBeau followed Kinch out of the room. They each sat at the table in the middle of the barracks. "What are we going to do, Kinch?" asked LeBeau. "The Colonel is going to eventually remember what happened. Who knows how he'll react when he does."

Newkirk agreed. "LeBeau's right," he said. "You saw how the Colonel reacted just now. And we don't even know what he remembered."

"I know," Kinch remarked. "And I have to admit I'm a bit scared."

"So are we, mate" Newkirk reminded.

_The gun was poined at him. There was the flash and the pain that followed. He remembered the second flash and more pain. But the third flash? The pain wasn't his. Who…? Newkirk!! Newkirk had been limping. It had_ _to have been Newkirk who was hit. One of his men had been injured_.

_Newkirk had been injured._

A low moan escaped from Hogan.

Carter touched his CO's arm. "It's okay, Colonel. I'm right here. I won't leave you alone. Neither will Kinch, LeBeau or Newkirk. We won't leave you alone. You're gonna be okay." He bit his lower lip hoping he hadn't told Hogan a lie.

_Newkirk was alive!! Thank God!! I was shot. Twice. Nothing else could explain this burning pain in my chest. Carter's here. What did he say? I was going to be okay? But who…? Williams!! He remembered Williams being there in the barracks. Williams shot me. He shot Newkirk. We're both still alive._

Hogan moaned again. He started tossing and turning again. Carter was becoming scared, but struggled to maintain his cool. He had to. Colonel Hogan needed him right now.

_Williams was here. He had promised to kill him. Oh God!! He remembered. He remembered everything. Williams. His own shooting._

_The burning pain in his chest. All of it. He could hear the fear in Carter's voice. The young man was obviously afraid. He had to help Carter to not be scared. He forced himself to open his eyes._

Hogan's eyes opened just a crack. In his drug induced state, he managed to look in Carter's direction even though he could not focus. A weak, tired smile formed on his lips. "Carter….Thank you."

"For what, sir?"

"For caring. All of…you. Don't …worry… about me. Don't want….any of you…to….worry," Hogan fell asleep again. This time there weren't any dreams.

Carter found himself smiling_. _For the first time he now felt confidant the Colonel would be all right.

It was several days later when LeBeau entered his CO's quarters carrying another bowl of soup he had made for the Colonel. Since Hogan was not allowed, per doctor's orders, to get out of bed, but was allowed for short periods of time to sit up, LeBeau had been bringing him his meals in his quarters. He made sure Hogan ate everything he brought to him and put up a fuss if he didn't. In fact, LeBeau threatened Hogan he would tie him down and spoon feed him if he didn't. Hogan was amused but knew LeBeau would probably do it.

It was during his recovery time, that Weiss had informed Hogan about one of the bullets coming close to severing his aorta, and that it was due to the swift actions of his men that was the reason he was still alive. Hogan took it all in stride. While he was glad he didn't die as he thought he would, he was more glad that Newkirk was going to be all right. Weiss had assured him that Newkirk's injury was a flesh wound, was not serious, and would recover completely. But two things Hogan still didn't know. One was the whereabouts of Williams. The other, what were his men keeping from him?

He was not only bored, but getting cranky at being confined to his bunk. He hated being coddled and it was this attitude that informed his men that their Colonel was recovering. Hogan felt stronger than he had in days, and it was only partially due to LeBeau's cooking. End even though blowing up the ammunitions factory had been successful, Hogan was anxious to get back into the swing of things. But he knew his men would not let him overdo it and would be prepared to give him a hard time about it no matter what. Hogan grinned at the thought. _I'll just have to pull rank on them._

**Chapter 14 -- BACK TO NORMAL OR CLOSE TO IT**

Hogan sat in his chair in his quarters sipping coffee. He was glad to have periods where he could move around and no longer be confined to bed. It had now been two weeks since he had been shot, and Hogan was feeling fine. There was still some weakness in his legs, and he tired easily, but that, he was told, would disappear in time. He was waiting for two of his men to return from down in the tunnel area. He needed to get the answers to the two questions that were still nagging at him. He had already advised Newkirk and LeBeau that he wanted to see the four of them as soon as Kinch and Carter returned from the tunnel area. He was lost in thought when the lower bunk raised up and Kinch, followed by Carter, emerged from the tunnels.

LeBeau motioned them over. "Colonel Hogan wants to see us right now."

"What about?" asked Carter softly.

"I've got a funny feeling I know what he wants to talk to us about," said Kinch.

"So do I, mate," Newkirk added. "What do you suggest we tell him?"

Kinch looked at each of them "The truth."

Hogan looked up from where he was sitting as the door to his quarters opened and his men entered.

"You wanted to see us, Colonel?" asked Carter.

"Yeah, I did. Have a seat, fellas."

The men all sat, side by side, on Hogan's bunk.

"What is it Colonel?" asked LeBeau. "Are you feeling all right?"

"I'm feeling fine," Hogan replied, putting his coffee cup on the desk. "But there is something. First, I want to thank all of you for what you did for me. You saved my life and I'll always be grateful."

"You don't need to thank us for that, Colonel," replied Newkirk.

Hogan held up a hand indicating silence. "Newkirk, how's the leg?"

"Feeling right as rain, Gov'nor. Doctor Weiss said I should be fully healed in another week or two."

Hogan nodded slowly. "Next, I want to congratulate LeBeau and Carter for successfully completing the mission regarding the ammunitions factory. I know with me being out of commision and Newkirk being injured, you were a bit shorthanded. But you were able to pull it off regardless."

"We just followed the plan you set in motion, Colonel," said Kinch. He knew Hogan was bidding his time before getting to the real issue. We also sent your thanks to Otto and the Underground for you. By the way, Otto sends his best."

Hogan didn't reply. He ran his fingers around the edge of his coffee cup.

"What happened with Williams? Or should I say Major Hildebrand." He stared at each man separately.

LeBeau, Kinch, Carter and Newkirk exchanged looks. Nobody wanted to answer the Colonel.

Hogan waited. "Newkirk? Carter? LeBeau? Kinch?"

The men continue looking at each other.

Hogan was becoming impatient. "I'm waiting. So someone better talk and soon."

Newkirk looked at Kinch. "You better tell 'im."

Kinch looked Hogan directly in the eyes. "After you and Newkirk were shot, we managed to overpower Williams and restrain him. We wanted to make sure he never came after you again. So we contacted the Underground and Otto and they took Williams off our hands, promising he would never be a problem again."

Hogan was stunned. And angry. He slammed his fist down on the desk. "In other words, you made the decision to have him killed!"

LeBeau looked at Hogan. "Mon Colonel, we **all** decided this was the way it must be. We backed Kinch in this. It was for your protection as well as the survival of this operation."

"I don't **condone** murder!!" yelled Hogan, getting to his feet. He ran a hand over his black hair.

Newkirk found his voice. "It wasn't murder, sir. Not to us. To us it was a matter of survival and protecting you. Do you honestly think Williams would've stopped coming after you and us?"

"Newkirk's right," Kinch added. "We were scared, Colonel, but not for ourselves. We were scared for you. We almost lost you. Who knows what could happen the next time. Williams wouldn't have stopped. He would've kept coming after you repeatedly until he eventually got you. We couldn't allow that to happen. And neither would the Underground. Do you honestly think we would've involved them unless we knew they would agree to take care of Williams. Otto told us when we radioed him that day that Williams would pay for attempting to murder Papa Bear."

Hogan sighed wearily and sat down again. He was still reeling from this. His men could tell from his expression that he was angry with them. Afterall, he had instilled in them that they were different from the Krauts and the Gestapo.

Carter, having been silent throughout, finally spoke up. "Colonel Hogan, sir, we know you don't advocate cold-blooded murder. But, you also taught us to think on our feet and to look out for and take care of each other. And that's what we did. We took care of our leader, our operation and ourselves. And when Williams threatened that, we did what you taught us. And that was to help each other and be there for each other."

"But Carter…." Hogan began.

However, Carter was not done. "Williams threatened **everything** we set up here. Our entire operation. But most of all, sir, he threatened **you**. He tried to kill you. And without you, everything here means nothing. So, do I regret taking part in Williams' death? No I don't. And I'd do it again if that's what had to be done. So don't ask us to be sorry for what we did because we don't. It had to be done."

Hogan was silent for what seemed like an eternity. Carter often babbled like a loose cannon. But sometimes he made a valid argument.

Finally, Hogan sighed. "What did you tell Klink after I'd been shot so I'll know."

Newkirk smiled faintly. "Kinch told Klink that Hildebrand and two of his personal goons made a surprise bed check and that some of the men didn't like being awakened, and a scuffle broke out. You were trying to break up the scuffle but that one of the guards got nervous and fired his rifle and you were hit."

"Colonel," said LeBeau after a moment. "I hope you're not disappointed in us."

Hogan gave them a sincere smile. "I'm not disappointed in any of you men. I couldn't be. You all did what you thought was best."

"What's best boy, I mean sir…" said Carter. "Is that we have our Colonel back."

LeBeau's face brightened. "Colonel, to celebrate your recovery and coming back to us, I will prepare you a feast fit for a king."

"As long as it isn't soup, LeBeau," Newkirk kidded him.

"And what's wrong with my soup, Newkirk?"

"Nothing's wrong with it. It's just that I'm sure the Colonel doesn't want to see soup again for awhile."

LeBeau muttered something in French that nobody understood, but Newkirk was sure he was being cussed out.

Hogan leaned back in his chair and smiled. _Finally, things are back to normal. Or as normal as things get for us._


End file.
